Hoist The Sails
by Roza-Maria
Summary: "Cette ville n'est pas tienne, et cette ville n'est pas mienne." Nassau, 1715. Le capitaine Flint est en mauvaise posture. Quand Eleanor Guthrie essaie de lui venir en aide, Charles Vane fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'enterrer. Ce qui les ramènera sur le chemin l'un de l'autre après des mois de séparation. Analyse de l'épisode 1x01.


**Coucou mes amis ! :D**

 **Et me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur Black Sails, le premier analysant les épisodes de la série ;D**

 **Je reprends donc ici l'épisode 1 de la saison 1, tantôt aux yeux de Charles, tantôt aux yeux d'Eleanor.**

 **En ce qui concerne la reprise, je me sers de la version V.F, c'est nettement plus simple pour moi, tout en y ajoutant des points de la V.O que je préfère. J'ai repris TOUTES les scènes de Charles et Eleanor dans ce premier épisode, qu'importe avec quel personnages ils sont, et je le ferais pour chaque OS, tout en rajoutant de nouvelles scènes le plus souvent possible :D**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira ! Dîtes moi tout en reviews ;)**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

 ***traduction des paroles des trois chansons en fin de OS.**

* * *

« Hold on until the feelin' is so strong,

Until the ground that you walk on is where you stand,

This dream, it healms an it haunts me,

It's tempted and taught me who I am,

 **This town ain't yours, and this town ain't mine,**

We all come here with a light in our eyes, some will burn out, some will burn bright,

Some learn to fly, some will run for their lives in this town,

Strangers, we're nothin' but strangers, when our heart's in danger for the song we sing.

This city never sleeps a night.

 **This is who we are, this is what we've got, no, this is not our Paradise, but it's all we want, and all that we're fighting for. »**

* * *

 _Ile de New Providence, Nassau._

 _1715._

Nassau était certainement le port le mieux éclairé de toute les Caraïbes de nuit. N'importe quel bateau à des centaines et des centaines de mètres serait capable de voir les lueurs des feus de camps par dizaine sur la plage, des torches plantées à même le sable et de la ruelle principal de la ville, des lanternes accrochés aux tentes et aux bâtiments, sans compter les lumières du fort et des autres navires dans la baie. Ce petit port sans foi ni loi rougeoyait dans l'obscurité. Se moquant de la discrétion. Se moquant de la bienséance qui voudrait que tous soient endormis, la nuit, comme le ferait des personnes civilisées. Nassau vivait de nuit. Ainsi que chacun de ses habitants.

Charles Vane baissa sa longue vue tandis que le Ranger s'enfonçait dans la baie obscure de Nassau. Ce port était la seule ville qu'on pouvait observer de nuit et toujours être sûr de la voir de loin. Un demi sourire apparût sur ses lèvres tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, comme à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient chez eux. A chaque fois qu'il quittait ce lieu, une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui murmurait de ne jamais y revenir. Et à chaque fois, il y revenait. Car dans le fond, Charles savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais un autre endroit qui incarnait à ce point la chose en quoi il croyait le plus. La liberté.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses hommes fatigués après leur longue traversée de plus de deux mois. Ils avaient été encalminés pendant trois semaines au large des côtes du Mexique. Leur stock de nourriture et d'eau avait été juste, et ils avaient été contraints à la fin de pêcher ce qu'ils trouvaient pour se nourrir mais heureusement, le vent s'était remis à souffler.

Mais l'équipage était à bout de fatigue et de lassitude, et Charles le savait. Leur butin ne serait pas négligeable, mais cela ne valait pas le temps qu'ils avaient mis à le prendre. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il faisait défaut à ses hommes en moins de deux ans. Deux fois de trop. Beaucoup de membres de son équipage étaient décédé dans les combats. De bon gars, solides, qu'il appelait ses frères. L'équipage était diminué, même si ceux qui restaient ne manquaient de force. Et c'est quelque chose qui ne pouvait plus durer.

Les hommes jetèrent l'ancre, comme il le leur avait ordonné quelques instants plus tôt, et Charles leva à nouveau la longue-vue afin d'observer la baie. Il vit clairement les campements et les pirates buvant et s'amusant avec des putains autour de feux de camps. Il remonta et tomba sur la taverne en haut de la ruelle. Et il ressenti un resserrement en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette putain de taverne depuis près de dix mois. Ce n'était pas la taverne qu'il voyait quand il l'observait ainsi. Mais sa propriétaire. Cet ouragan aux cheveux dorés avec lequel il avait loin d'en avoir terminé, contrairement à ce qu'elle voudrait.

Il baissa la longue vue, et sourit à nouveau. Le vent était fort, et frais, et passait sur son visage agréablement. Dès qu'il serait à terre, ce vent s'atténuerait au profit de la chaleur lourde qu'il appréciait tout autant. Deux mois. Nassau lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Nassau et la propriétaire de la taverne. Surtout la propriétaire de la taverne, en réalité. Elle lui manquait depuis bien plus longtemps encore. Ce petit ouragan qu'elle était.

Un ouragan aux cheveux dorés avec lequel il avait particulièrement hâte de se retrouver face à face, à nouveau.

* * *

 _Le lendemain après-midi._

\- Eleanor ? Le capitaine Elleyson demande à vous parler.

\- Que diable peut-il bien vouloir, celui-là ? Grogna Eleanor sans lever les yeux de sa comptabilité. Il devrait déjà être parti en mer à l'heure qu'il est. Le _Odysseo_ ne va pas se chasser tout seul.

\- Il dit que c'est important.

Eleanor soupira lourdement et posa sa plume sur le bureau, levant des yeux exaspérés vers Mr Scott, qui haussa les épaules, l'air impuissant. La seule envie qu'elle avait était de lui dire qu'il transmette ce message à Elleyson : allez vous faire foutre ! Elle avait à faire et ce capitaine passait le plus clair de son temps à venir pleurnicher dans ce bureau pour tel où tel raison. Et au vu du regard de Mr Scott, elle savait qu'il se doutait bien de ce à quoi elle pensait. Et il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il pensait, lui, de cette réponse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et consentit de la tête, faisant légèrement sourire Scott tandis qu'il appela Elleyson afin que celui-ci entre. Eleanor se tint droite dans son bureau, fixant le capitaine d'un âge déjà respectable les yeux haussés. Ce capitaine aux cheveux gris et au regard fuyant ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à un comptable qu'à un pirate. Il tenait son chapeau entre ses mains, le tortillant de manière nerveuse et Eleanor sut à ce geste qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre. Pas le moins du monde. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son exaspération et elle demanda alors sèchement, lasse d'attendre qu'il réagisse :

\- Oui, capitaine Elleyson ?

\- Madame… déclara-t-il alors brusquement en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau, comme si il venait de se réveiller, l'air contrit et inquiet. Je suis vraiment navré de vous déranger, surtout pour ça mais… j'ai un problème concernant la chasse de l' _Odysseo._

Les doigts d'Eleanor se mirent à tapoter le bois rêche de son bureau bien malgré elle. Un mauvais tic qu'elle avait quand elle était agacée. Elleyson le remarqua et elle vit qu'il déglutit difficilement, ce qui ne put l'empêcher de la faire ricaner de satisfaction. C'était toujours particulièrement plaisant de voir qu'elle effrayait des pirates. Même si un faible comme Elleyson ne comptait pas réellement.

\- Soyez plus précis.

\- Oui… Oui, bien sur, madame, balbutia-t-il en détournant les yeux. Vous devez savoir que l'équipage du Walrus est rentré en fin de matinée. J'ai croisé certains de ses hommes tout à l'heure sur la plage, et ils ont parlés… ils ont parlés de certains problèmes qu'ils ont eu en mer. Des problèmes plutôt inquiétants.

Eleanor soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle comprenait mieux désormais. Bien sur, elle savait que Flint et ses hommes était de retour. Apparemment avec une cargaison misérable, comme ce fut le cas depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Bien sur, elle savait de quel putain de problème inquiétant il s'agissait puisque déjà deux capitaines était venu la voir dans les deux heures qui ont suivit pour ces putains de problèmes en questions. Et elle sentait que Elleyson allait lui dire exactement la même chose que les deux précédents capitaines avant lui. Les doigts d'Eleanor effleurèrent le verre à demi vide de vin qu'elle avait sur sa table sans regarder Elleyson, qui en profita justement pour continuer d'un ton quelque peu paniqué :

\- Il y aurait un navire… un navire de la Royal Navy en mer, madame. Sa Majesté a apparemment envoyé un bateau dans les environs afin de traquer les pirates. Un bateau de taille importante. Vous pouvez comprendre, je suppose, que mon _Mermaid_ ne ferait pas long feu face à un navire de guerre de la marine roy…

\- Et donc, vous êtes venu m'annoncer que vous n'irez pas traquer l' _Odysseo_ parce que vous n'avez pas les couilles de vous battre, le coupa Eleanor avec un rire moqueur en tournant la tête vers lui. J'ai raison ?

Elleyson baragouina dans sa barbe, incapable de répondre, ses doigts triturant son chapeau de plus en plus nerveusement, mais il finit par déclarer tout bas :

\- Je… je… oui, madame, je ne pourrais vraiment pas…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Eleanor s'était relevé et le verre avait volé à travers la pièce, le frôlant de peu, allant se briser contre le mur. Elleyson ne perdit pas une seconde pour se relever brusquement de son bureau, faisant tomber sa chaise, en regardant Eleanor comme si elle était devenue folle. Mieux vaudrait pour lui qu'il cesse cela immédiatement. Sa main la démangeait de saisir un autre objet et de ne pas le louper, cette fois. Après la visite des deux premiers capitaines, il faut dire qu'il avait été celui de trop. Elle avait du mal à trouver des informations sur des navires marchants, les espions coûtait chers et plus les équipages de Nassau mettait du temps à récupérer ses cargaisons, plus le risque de les voir s'envoler était grand, ce qui signifiait pour elle une perte de revenu considérable, autant pour la cargaison qui ne verrait jamais ses entrepôts que pour l'argent qu'elle avait dépensé afin d'obtenir ces informations. Elleyson dut bien le comprendre car il s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte, et Eleanor le suivit, sa voix tonnant tandis qu'ils sortirent dans la taverne bondée et bruyante :

\- Fichez-moi le camp ! Que vous me lâchiez à la moindre difficulté, tant pis, mais ne comptez plus jamais sur moi !

Elle avait descendu les escaliers, le poussant vers la sorti de la taverne et il lui jeta un dernier regard encore ahuri et remis son chapeau en place avant de quitter la taverne sans se faire prier. Pauvre lâche. Eleanor n'attendit pas qu'il ait quitté son établissement pour se tourner vers ses clients qui s'était arrêté de parler quand ils étaient sortis du bureau. Trois équipages, trois capitaines. C'était beaucoup trop. Si elle devait remettre les pendules à l'heure au reste des hommes de cette île, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire.

\- C'est aussi valable pour vous ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte, sa colère très mal dissimulée, elle devait le reconnaître. Si vous venez vous détendre, ma porte est ouverte. Mais si la simple évocation de la Marine vous donne le mal de mer, que Dieu vous bénisse et allez vous faire foutre !

Le silence s'était fit dans la taverne, et tout le monde avait reporté son attention sur elle. Le message était bien passé. Satisfaite, mais toujours exaspérée, elle leur tourna alors le dos, prête à retourner dans son bureau quand une voix cracha alors derrière elle d'un ton rempli de mépris :

\- Va te faire foutre, salope.

Eleanor se figea devant son bureau, croyant avoir mal entendu l'espace d'une minute. Mais lorsqu'une petite vague de murmures choqués passa dans la taverne, elle sut qu'un homme venait vraiment de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de petite rébellion, tiens. Quelque part, elle s'en réjouit. Ca lui donnait une bonne excuse pour se défouler encore un peu. Elle se retourna lentement, et elle sentit les regards attentifs des gens autour d'eux. Tout le monde attendait sa réaction. Tout le monde devait se demander ce qui allait arriver à l'homme qui avait osé lui parler ainsi. Les deux derniers à l'avoir insulté en public s'étaient retrouvés avec un œil crevé et la gorge tranchée. Les paris étaient ouverts. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme assis pas loin d'elle, en face du bar, qui tournait légèrement la tête vers elle sans qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Qui que soit cet homme, il allait regretter ses mots et chacun dans la taverne le savait.

\- C'est toi qui viens de me dire d'aller me faire foutre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton très lent, calme, mais d'où on sentait clairement la menace tout en s'avançant à pas tranquille vers lui.

Elle remarqua sur sa gauche Mr Scott accoudé au bar, avec Mr Gates à ses côtés tandis qu'elle continuait de marcher vers l'homme en question. Tandis qu'elle s'en rapprocha, elle demanda durement, sachant qu'elle obtiendrait les réponses qu'elle souhaiterait :

\- Mr Scott, qui est cet homme ?

\- Mr Sanderson, déclara Scott en observant la scène d'un ton tranquille fait par l'habitude. Un membre de l'équipage du capitaine Burgess à bord du _Trinity._

Tandis que Scott parlait, elle était arrivée en face de l'homme et découvrit un visage bouffi et rougit, barbu et sale. Il leva des yeux à moitiés soul vers elle, puis les rebaissa, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme ici auparavant, et elle connaissait bien l'équipage du _Trinity._ Burgess devait l'avoir ramasser Dieu sait où. Le pauvre petit semblait presque intimider par la tournure que prenait la situation. Ce qui était particulièrement agréable à Eleanor.

\- A combien se monte leur dernier butin ? Continua-t-elle sans quitter Sanderson des yeux.

\- Presque milles dollars de bénéfice. La plus grosse prise depuis des mois.

Eleanor haussa les sourcils, comme si elle était impressionnée, ce qui eut le don d'encore plus troublée ce cher Sanderson. Mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était une belle somme, une très belle somme. Mieux que ce qu'avait tout les soi disant meilleurs capitaines de cette île depuis un long moment. Et vu les pertes de revenus qui allait lui tomber dessus à cause de la couardise de certains hommes, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à dos encore un équipage, surtout un équipage qui avait de la valeur. Elle n'en avait même pas envie.

Cela n'était pas grave. Il existait quantité d'autres façons de donner une leçon à un homme qui avait la langue trop pendue et elle savait exactement quoi faire pour le remettre à sa place sans fâcher quiconque. Elle se pencha et saisit brusquement son verre à bière qu'il tenait entre les mains, et il regarda son verre disparaître comme si c'était un étrange objet volant dans les mains d'Eleanor, ce qui eut le don de quelque peu l'amusée. Elle lui sourit d'un air faussement impressionnée et commença à le resservir avec la carafe disposée sur la table en disant d'un ton respectueux, voir admiratif, sans jamais cesser de sourire :

\- Bien, Mr Sanderson. Ravie de vous comptez parmi nous. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Elle reposa la carafe sur la table puis déposa le verre plein devant son nez qu'il observa d'un air toujours aussi perdu et confus avant de la regarder à nouveau tandis qu'elle posa ses mains à plat sur la table de bois, se penchant vers lui avec un air qu'elle savait séduite, voir affamée et elle murmura d'une voix qui s'adoucit nettement, devenant plus basse et plus lente. Plus séduisante.

\- Parce que vous rapportez gros. Vous savez ce qui se passe quand j'approche ce genre d'hommes ?

Sanderson parût alors tout à coup envoûté, la fixant comme si elle était passée du démon à une sirène. Il fit un léger signe de tête indiquant que non, et le sourire séducteur d'Eleanor s'élargit et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux quand elle dit d'un ton plus coquin qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais crue capable, comme si elle était en attente de quelque chose que lui seul pourrait jamais lui donner :

\- Mon minou devient mouillé.

Il leva quelque peu la tête, et elle sut qu'elle avait plus que jamais toute son attention. Qu'elle pourrait faire tout ce que bon lui semblait de lui, à cet instant. Il clignait des yeux bêtement, dans l'attente. Ce qui ne fit que lui donner envie de rire, de rire comme jamais de la situation et elle laissa alors tomber toute la séduction qu'elle avait mise dans sa voix et ses yeux pour sourire et déclarer d'un ton joyeux et hautain en mettant deux de ses doigts dans le verre de bière qu'elle lui avait servit avant de les ressortir et de les lui montrer :

\- Quand ça m'arrive, je vais moi-même me faire foutre !

Toute la taverne éclata de rire, et se moqua du pauvre Sanderson qu'elle laissa en plan, et qui n'avait pas du trop comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son sourire s'élargit à l'écoute de l'amusement général qu'elle avait provoqué. Comme quoi, c'était tout aussi agréable que de les foutre à la porte. La joie collective la gagna quelque peu et elle s'apprêta à retourner vers son bureau d'un pas tranquille mais elle remarqua en passant le regard insistant de Mr Gates, qui souriait avec amusement et complicité comme chacun et elle sut qu'il allait insister pour lui parler et en effet, quand elle passa près de lui, il se pencha pour la suivre en déclarant d'un ton lourd :

\- Madame Guthrie…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant, lui jetant un regard lourd d'agacement.

Elle n'avait pas oublié de quel équipage était venu cette information où cette foutaise concernant le navire de la Royal Navy qui avait fait décamper trois équipages à qui elle avait donné des informations et dont elle allait perdre du temps à en trouver d'autres pour aller chercher ses butins. Les hommes du Walrus en était responsable, à trop parler, et elle comptait bien le faire savoir au plus vite à ce cher Gates.

\- Il faudrait que vous je vous parle en privée, madame… c'est assez important, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit, espérant sûrement l'adoucir.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, l'air narquoise puis finit par émettre un petit rire sec avant de lui faire signe de la suivre dans son bureau, et elle sentit Scott leur emboîter le pas derrière eux. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Scott ferma la porte tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont elle ouvrit brusquement les volets, éclairant la pièce en déclarant d'un ton dur et ferme :

\- J'aimerais que vous teniez un peu vos hommes.

Eleanor se retourna, observant Gates la regarder d'un air prudent tout en s'approchant doucement du bureau.

\- Ils débarquent chez moi en prétendant avoir vu un navire de Sa Majesté près d'ici, et j'ai trois équipages qui refusent de partir en mer parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de cran pour se battre.

Elle s'assit à son fauteuil, fixant Gates d'un air agacée et dans l'attente d'une réponse quand à ce problème. Elle n'allait pas encore laisser cette rumeur, qu'elle soit vrai où non, au sujet d'un navire royal en mer continuer à troubler ses affaires, ni laissez les hommes du Walrus continuez à le faire. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Scott assis à même le bureau de l'autre côté tandis que Mr Gates déclara d'une voix préoccupée en s'asseyant à son tour :

\- Je vous promets de m'en souvenir le moment venu, pour l'instant ce n'est pas le _Scarborough_ qui est au centre des mes préoccupations.

Le _Scarborough._ Elle inspira profondément à ce mot et baissa les yeux, faisant mine de passer rapidement les yeux sur ses comptes mais ce nom venait de lui mettre un coup au ventre. Elle connaissait bien ce nom. Un imposant navire de guerre qui venait des fois s'approvisionner chez son père, à Harbor Island, contrôlé depuis plusieurs années par le capitaine Francis Hume, un bon petit riche de Londres dans les bonnes grâces du roi. Ce qui voulait dire que ce navire de guerre était vraiment dans les environs. Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de trop y penser, Mr Gates ajoutant :

\- Nous avons un agitateur.

Eleanor fronça les sourcils et plissa légèrement les yeux. De quoi diable parlait-il ?

\- Qu'insinuez-vous par là ?

\- Le concurrent pour le poste de capitaine du Walrus exploite les moindres erreurs de Flint, expliqua Gates, l'air inquiet. J'ai peur pour notre ami. Et je m'attends à ce qu'il demande un vote. Je crains même que ce soit pour bientôt.

Eleanor détourna les yeux en se demandant qu'est-ce que Flint foutait en ce moment pour attirer autant de merde autour de lui. Entre les cargaisons misérables sans explications particulières, et ce problème dont elle avait vaguement entendu parler il y a quelques mois concernant l'un de ses hommes qui désirait lui prendre sa place de capitaine, rien ne semblait s'arranger, au contraire. Ce problème de concurrent ne serait pas apparût si Flint ne semblait pas se ramollir aux yeux des habitants de l'île. Voilà maintenant presque deux ans qu'il avait acquis la réputation de pirate le plus redoutable de Nassau, et plus d'un an qu'il avait plus où moins pris ce titre à Charles Vane. Elle sentit un tiraillement la prendre à chaque fois qu'elle pensa à ce nom mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Ce n'était pas le moment. Flint ferait mieux de se reprendre si il voulait éviter que sa place de capitaine ne soit remise en doute par ses hommes. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça la concernait.

\- Flint à trop de problèmes d'éthique, qu'est-ce que voulez que j'y fasse ? Soupira-t-elle, exaspérée en se tournant à nouveau vers Gates.

Ce dernier resta quelques minutes la tête penchée, fixant le sol, l'air embarrassé avant de lever les yeux difficilement vers eux et de demander de toute évidence à contrecoeur :

\- J'ai besoin d'argent. Pour financer son soutien.

Eleanor ne répondit pas, encaissant la demande mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Scott déclara avec stupeur :

\- Vous demandez un prêt ?

\- Flint vous à rapportez bien plus que tout les autres capitaines réunis, se défendit Gates sans pour autant regarder Scott qui lui fixait le quartier maître du Walrus sans sourciller.

\- Non, pas ces derniers temps, contra-t-il durement.

\- Ça va s'arranger, mais dîtes-vous bien que sans cet argent le plus valeureux des capitaines de cette île se retrouvera bientôt sans travail, rétorqua rapidement Gates en se désintéressant de Gates pour regarder Eleanor avant d'ajouter en soupirant : Prenez ça comme, hum… un investissement pour l'avenir.

Eleanor baissa rapidement les yeux et réfléchit. Elle ne prêtait pas d'argent. Jamais. C'est tout simplement quelque chose qui ne se faisait pas, car à Nassau, si on avait le malheur de donner de l'argent à quelqu'un en espérant le recevoir un jour en retour, on pouvait tout aussi bien aller se pendre soi-même car il n'y avait aucune chance que cet argent réapparaisse. Tout le monde le savait et seuls les imbéciles faisait des prêts. Cela dit, elle devait bien admettre que l'idée de voir Flint destituer de son poste de capitaine ne lui plaisait pas. Absolument pas. Malgré cette période de faiblesse, il avait en effet plus rapporté à cette île que n'importe quel capitaine et c'est à partir du moment où il avait commencé à ramener ses cargaisons si importante que les choses avait vraiment changés pour elle. Cela avait coïncidé au moment où elle s'était séparée de Vane. Au moment où on avait cessé de la considérer comme une petite fille pour la voir pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. La seule et véritable maîtresse de cette île. Et durant cette période, Flint avait beaucoup joué dans sa réputation, étant donné l'argent énorme qu'elle a su faire gagner à la famille Guthrie grâce à ses cargaisons. Aucun autre homme de son équipage, ni même de cette île, ne serait capable de faire cela. Ce qui la mettait dans une sérieuse impasse. Elle détestait les impasses.

\- Vous volez des cargaisons par la force, dit alors Scott, attirant l'attention d'Eleanor et de Gates sur lui. Nous les revendons sur des marchées qui ne vous sont pas accessible. Quand on fait usage de la force, on fait nécessairement le mal. Si vous n'êtes pas assez fort, vous êtes bon pour le cercueil. Mais vous ne serez jamais considéré comme un investissement.

Scott s'était un peu penchée vers Gates à ces derniers mots, afin de bien clarifier les choses et visiblement, le message était bien passé vu l'expression de Gates. Eleanor regarda Scott sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il se taise. Il n'avait pas tort. Pas le moins du monde. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux d'écouter la prudence et de suivre Scott sur ce chemin, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ne pas prendre de risques de perdre une somme qui serait certainement conséquente. Mais elle craignait que les sommes qu'elle risquait de perdre à l'avenir en perdant Flint soit bien plus grandes encore. Bordel de merde. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Elle n'aimait pas mettre ainsi Scott dans l'embarras comme elle allait le faire à cet instant, surtout en public. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix, en l'occurrence.

\- Et combien il vous faudrait ? Demanda-t-elle sans regarder Scott, fixant Gates droit dans les yeux.

Scott tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle mais elle resta concentrée sur Gates, dont les yeux passèrent d'Eleanor à Scott avant de faire une grimace contrite et de répondre :

\- Mh, un millier de pièces de 8 réaux. C'est à prendre où à laisser.

Soit presque 8000 dollars. C'était une somme plus que conséquente. N'importe qui aurait éclaté de rire devant l'annonce d'une telle somme. Cela dit, si elle prêtait cet argent, cela ne ferait pas de véritable trou dans ses économies. Les bénéfices des cargaisons avait rapporté à son père, à cette île mais à elle aussi et pas qu'un peu. L'argent qu'elle gardait de côté, pour généralement payé les réparations et les armements des navires avec lequel elle était associé, pour acheter les armes en questions et bien sur pour son usage personnel ainsi que celui de la taverne, était plus que généreux. Elle pourrait parfaitement se permettre de prêter une telle somme. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devrait le faire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Scott, dont le regard était lourd, et elle sentit bien que les deux était en attente de sa réponse. Elle soupira intérieurement. Dans le fond, elle avait déjà prit sa décision.

Elle prit une plume et inscrivit rapidement la somme demandée sur le papier, avant d'écrire un mot et de signer afin que Virgil soit sûre que cet… investissement était bien autorisée de sa main. Il allait la prendre pour une folle en voyant la demande, mais au contraire de Scott, il ne dirait jamais rien. Ça l'ennuyait vraiment d'avoir contredit Scott devant un pirate avec lequel ils faisait affaire et dont il était nécessaire qu'il respecte Scott, de même que tout les pirates de cette île. Mais le respect qu'il inspirait sur cette île était trop grand pour souffrir de cela. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle tendit le papier à Gates qui le prit en déclarant :

\- Portez ça à Virgil. Il vous donnera ce qu'il vous faut.

Gates la fixa dans les yeux quelques instants avant de secouer le papier vers elle en disant, la voix lourde de reconnaissance en prenant grand soin d'ignorer Scott :

\- Merci, madame.

Eleanor hocha vaguement la tête et Gates s'empressa de sortir du bureau, craignant peut-être qu'elle ne revienne sur sa décision. Ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle espérait cela dit qu'elle n'avait pas commis d'erreurs. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir que Scott s'était déjà levé du bureau et la fixait d'un regard sans véritable reproche, mais lourd d'incompréhension et d'autre chose, un quelque chose qu'elle reconnut bien. C'était le même regard qu'il lui jetait quand elle était enfant et qu'elle lui désobéissait. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas, aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

\- Je me pose une question, dit-il doucement en se penchant sur le bureau en face d'elle. Je voudrais savoir quel but vous pourchassez.

\- C'est mon argent. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre, rétorqua-t-elle quelque peu sèchement en se levant, lui tournant ainsi le dos afin de s'approcher de la fenêtre et d'observer la ruelle en activité dehors tandis que Scott continua derrière elle :

\- A moi, non. Mais ce négoce appartient à votre père, et je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il approuverait ce genre de… d'investissement.

Eleanor sentit ce goût familier d'amertume et de cendres apparaître dans sa bouche à chaque fois que son père était mentionné, mais elle n'en montra rien. Voilà des années qu'elle avait appris à cacher ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Cela dit, elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Scott à ce sujet. Il est vrai que le négoce Guthrie appartenait à son père, même si c'était elle qui faisait fonctionner les choses sur place. Il est vrai qu'il avait son mot à dire, et pas qu'un peu, sur les partenariats où autre fait avec les équipages de pirates dont ils se servaient pour leur commerce. Et elle était certaine qu'il aurait été fou de rage à l'idée que sa fille ait prêtée une somme si importante à un équipage de pirate, tout brillant soit-il. Son père n'aurait vu que les résultats récents des prises du capitaine Flint et il aurait jugé sur leur médiocrité. Si il avait su cela, il aurait fait bien plus que désapprouver. Mais son père était à Harbor Island et c'était son argent à elle, comme elle venait de lui dire. Donc, dans l'immédiat, ce que pouvait bien penser son père était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Alors je suppose que l'absence de mon père est une bonne chose, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire vaguement à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait rendu fou de rage Richard Guthrie.

C'était un peu enfantin, elle le reconnaissait, mais tout le monde pouvait bien se permettre quelques plaisirs enfantins, dans la vie. Elle entendit Scott soupirer derrière elle pour seule réponse et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il devait secouer la tête, son visage hurlant sa désapprobation. Elle finit par entendre ses pas qui le firent quitter la pièce, et elle se retourna au dernier moment, voyant la porte se fermer derrière lui. Ce qui la fit soupirer à son tour. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas contrariée Scott, mais c'était presque impossible, des fois. Il avait toujours désapprouver ce qu'elle faisait la plupart du temps avec les pirates. Il l'a trouvait bien trop proche d'eux. Et le fait qu'elle venait de prêter de l'argent à l'un d'entre eux était une première qui devait encore plus augmenter ce sentiment en lui.

Quel but réel elle pourchassait ? Elle ne savait pas trop, pour être honnête, ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lequel elle avait esquivé la question de Scott. La seule chose qu'elle savait à cet instant, c'est qu'elle croyait en Flint. Elle ne saurait pas trop dire pourquoi, mais cet homme avait toujours eu quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de croire en lui. Quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il était différent des autres pirates, et ce n'était pas seulement du à son éducation plus soignée où à ses cargaisons plus importante. Elle croyait en lui. Ca s'arrêtait là. Et c'était une réponse qui n'aurait certainement pas plu à Scott.

Bien sur, elle espérait ne pas faire d'erreur à son sujet mais elle ne pensait pas. Elle avait suivit son instinct jusque ici et ça lui avait plutôt réussie. Il suffisait de regarder sa situation actuelle. Son pouvoir n'avait jamais été aussi grand et aussi affirmé. Personne n'osait la remettre en doute. C'était un sentiment plaisant, presque parfait, pourrait-elle dire, malgré les problèmes à affronter au quotidien. Il y avait toujours un moyen d'oublier ses problèmes, même si ce n'était que temporairement. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le bordel en face de la taverne et un sourire apparût doucement sur ses lèvres. A l'heure qu'il était, Max travaillait déjà peut-être. Sa douce Max.

Voilà des mois maintenant qu'elle connaissait cette étrange et délicieuse créature qu'elle avait découvert en Max. Autrefois, elle n'aurait jamais pensée touchée un jour une femme de cette manière et encore appréciée cela à ce point. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait par moments du mal à se l'avouer tout en ayant beaucoup de mal à résister à l'attrait que Max représentait. Elle était comme un plaid chaud. Réconfortant. Quand elle se rendait dans ce bordel, le temps de quelques heures, elle oubliait ses soucis pour de douces caresses et une voix tendre murmurée, une oreille attentive. Max savait aussi bien écoutée que caresser. C'était un être rare, Max. Si rare qu'elle avait eu du mal à l'idée qu'elle soit ainsi souillée par tout ces hommes crades et répugnant. Elle savait bien sur que Max était prostituée et elle connaissait la dure réalité de cette vie. Mais tant qu'elle la toucherait, elle refusait tout simplement que des mains sales de pirates viennent la toucher aussi. Elle n'aimait pas partager ce qu'elle avait. Eleanor payait donc le triple que ce valait Max à la base a la condition que celle-ci ne couche avec personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle ferait toujours d'autres activités, bien sur, mais ainsi Max était tout de même à elle seule. Elle avait sentie que bien des hommes lui en voulait pour cela. Elle pouvait difficilement le leur reprocher. Max était très douée avec ses mains. Quelque fois, elle avait eu conscience de s'être un peu trop confiée à elle mais elle avait eu la possibilité avec Max de parler de choses qu'elle avait toujours gardé pour elle. En particulier de Charles Vane.

Elle soupira lourdement. Charles Vane. Elle aurait pensé que les mois apaiseraient l'effet que ce nom avait sur elle. Mais le temps ne changeait rien. Elle ressentait toujours la même chose quand il revenait dans ses pensées. De la colère, de la frustration. Et du manque, parfois. Quelques fois, alors qu'elle était entre les mains de Max, savourant ses doigts experts, il lui arrivait d'imaginer que les douces boucles de Max soit des cheveux plus rêche, plus clair. Que les mains fines soient des mains plus fortes, des mains d'hommes. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de soirées, et il y a des périodes où elles arrivaient juste trop souvent. C'était les rares fois où elle ressortait plus frustrée du bordel qu'à son arrivée, et c'était l'une des rares choses que Max ne saisissait pas en elle malgré ses efforts et Dieu sait qu'elle avait vu à quel point Max pouvait être perspicace par moments. Mais elle avait trop bien apprit à cacher ce que Charles Vane faisait naître en elle. Sauf la colère. Pourquoi la dissimulerait-elle ? Cela lui permettait toujours de s'affirmer davantage.

C'était aussi quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Le fait d'avoir encore parfois ce besoin de s'imposer face à lui. Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle lui avait brutalement tournée le dos en public, et depuis ce jour, personne ne doutait plus d'elle et de sa position. Et pourtant, quand elle voyait Charles Vane, elle avait toujours cette impression qu'il pourrait tout reprendre, si il le désirait vraiment. Qu'il pourrait à nouveau la faire passer pour cette petite fille fragile qu'il protégeait juste parce qu'il l'a baisait. Quelque chose qu'il était hors de question qu'elle accepte à nouveau un jour.

Au cours de ses derniers mois, elle l'avait beaucoup moins vus qu'autrefois et le vide s'était fait ressentir, même si elle s'y était faite et qu'elle appréciait son nouveau statut. Il restait bien plus longtemps en mer et elle ne l'avait croisé que quelques fois. Cela dit, à chaque fois, elle avait serré les poings et elle avait senti son regard lourd sur elle. Elle se contentait de passer à côté de lui en l'ignorant où en le saluant d'un sobre et froid « Capitaine Vane », comme si il n'était qu'un étranger. Il ne lui répondait presque jamais, mais tandis qu'elle le dépassait, elle continuer de sentir son regard sur elle. Quelques fois, elle l'avait croisé au bordel aussi. Au début, elle voyait de la rancune et de la rage dans ses yeux quand il l'observait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait vu cette colère se dissiper au profit d'autres regards. Les mêmes regards amusés qu'autrefois, mais avec quelque chose d'autre. Plus de respect, elle avait parfois l'impression. Ce qui était on ne peut plus satisfaisant. Mais toujours avec cette ombre qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à saisir, ombre plus noir encore aujourd'hui.

Elle avait surveillé Charles comme elle le pouvait après l'avoir quitté. Elle savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne baisait plus avec lui que le risque qu'il cherche des problèmes à Flint disparaisse aussi. Bien sur que non. Mais c'était bien plus compliqué d'avoir un œil sur lui et sur ses activités quand elle le voyait à peine, et Scott avait toujours eu du mal à avoir des renseignements sur l'équipage de Charles, ce dernier n'appréciant pas le moins du monde d'être espionné et l'ayant fait un jour remarqué à Scott en guise de menace clair, bien avant qu'elle décide de le quitter. Ils en avaient eu une dispute houleuse à l'époque. Mais jusqu'ici, il ne s'était rien passé avec Flint. Peut-être que Charles s'était résigné, après tout. Mais elle en doutait sincèrement. Il était trop borné pour ça.

Elle avait essayé, au début, de faire en sorte que leur séparation ne change en rien les bénéfices qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Elle demandait à Mr Scott de lui donner les informations sur les butins dont elle lui parlait en personne, autrefois. Mais plus le temps avait passé, plus elle avait observé les hommes de Charles et leur travail, plus elle avait remarqué des choses qui l'avait fait tombée de haut. La sauvagerie de ses hommes. A chaque fois qu'une bagarre explosait, à chaque fois que quelque chose était détruit dans la ville, c'était toujours où presque des membres de l'équipage du Ranger qui était en cause. Et lorsqu'elle revenait sur son passé, elle remarqua que ce fut toujours le cas mais qu'elle l'avait tout simplement ignoré à l'époque à cause de Charles. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu se montrer aussi aveugle à son sujet. Elle dépensait depuis des années une fortune en dégâts divers à cause de l'équipage de Charles. Parce qu'ils se comportait comme des bêtes et qu'il ne faisait rien pour arranger cela. Au contraire, il les encourageait.

C'était les marques de Teach qui restait sur lui, elle en avait conscience. Elle avait aussi conscience du fait que cela représentait un trou dans ses revenus. Ce qui l'avait rendu furieuse. A partir de ce moment là, elle avait commencé à diminuer les informations données à Charles. Pour finir par ne plus rien lui dire du tout. Peu importe l'argent qu'il pourrait ramener de ses cargaisons, si c'était pour lui faire dépenser la même somme en dégâts divers. Peut-être qu'il allait commencer à réfléchir à mieux commander ses hommes.

Eleanor ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques instants. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait aller retrouver Max quand ça irait mal, et c'était réconfortant En espérant ne pas tomber sur une de ses nuits où elle regrettait les mains d'un homme. Du seul homme qu'elle avait connu, en l'occurrence. Elle avait quelque fois songé à prendre un amant, même le temps d'une nuit, pour combler ce vide que Max ne pouvait pas remplir malgré sa douceur. Ce n'est pas les nouveaux arrivant sur l'île essayant de la séduire à son bar qui manquait, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où cela s'était produit. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face d'eux, elle était aussi indifférente qu'une huître. Et cela la rendait furieuse. Furieuse contre Charles Vane.

Furieuse qu'il soit le seul à avoir su un jour éveillé cette passion qu'elle effleurait avec Max, sans vraiment la retrouver.

Un souffle de vent chaud passa sur son visage, apportant avec lui l'odeur habituelle de la mer et de poisson qui venait de la plage. Elle inspira profondément, comme à chaque fois avant de relâcher en souriant largement. Qu'importe ce que Charles Vane pourrait bien prévoir, elle ne le craignait pas le moins du monde. Certes, le navire de la Royal Navy était un problème préoccupant et elle savait que l'inquiétude à ce sujet finirait par revenir, mais à l'heure actuelle, tout allait pour le mieux. Le commerce marchait mieux que jamais. Flint allait pouvoir conserver son poste de capitaine grâce à son argent et il avait intérêt à se bouger le cul pour faire mieux que ce qu'il avait fait dernièrement. Et aujourd'hui, plus personne ne la voyait comme l'enfant qu'elle paraissait à leurs yeux, autrefois. Aujourd'hui, tous la voyaient comme la seule et véritable chef de Nassau. Et c'était le sentiment le plus agréable qui soit.

Tout allait bien, pour l'instant. Et elle ne voyait absolument pas ce qui pourrait se dresser contre cette bonne fortune.

* * *

 _Plus tard, dans la nuit._

Les musiciens tapaient bruyamment sur le tambour et on pouvait entendre les gloussements des putains tout le long de la plage où le chaos régnait à l'heure actuelle, comme à chaque fois que tombait la nuit. Les feux s'allumait, les filles arrivait, le rhum et autres liqueurs coulait à flot comme jamais, et tout les équipages se réunissait autour de ces feux de camps en chahutant, riant, parfois se battant violemment pour une raison une autre, les autres applaudissant et encourageant, une fille sur les genoux, certains s'éloignait pour vomir où baiser, mais jamais suffisamment loin pour qu'on ne les voit pas. Certains racontaient des histoires terrifiantes de navires fantômes, de sirènes sous l'océan où de capitaine revenu d'entre les mots pour tous les tuer, la plupart totalement fausses où et les rares vraies était volé à d'autres. Mais tant que le compteur savait captivé son auditoire, cela avait peu d'importance. De toute manière, le lendemain, tout le monde aura oublié.

Charles était assis sur une caisse de bois posé devant le feu de camp, un cigare presque entièrement consumé à la bouche qu'il prit entre ses doigts en soufflant la fumée, fixant ses hommes chahutant autour du feu. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup ce soir, ce qui arrivait, ses hommes savait quand il fallait le mêler à leurs jeux et quand il fallait le laisser tranquille. Il aimait se battre avec eux, il aimait leurs jeux d'alcool et de filles. Il y avait juste des moments où il n'était pas d'humeur. Pourtant, il se sentait bien, ce soir. Les choses se déroulait comme prévus, et bientôt s'améliorerait.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur sa gauche et tombèrent sur Jack, debout sur le sable devant la tente qu'il partageait avec Anne, qui était en train de parler vivement avec le maître d'équipage, Caleb, qui avait visiblement envie d'étrangler Jack. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Anne était derrière lui, les bras croisés, le visage dans l'ombre, comme à son habitude. Toujours derrière Jack. Charles eut un petit rire amusé en les voyant ainsi. Pas mal de ses hommes lui avait déjà demandé pourquoi ils gardaient Jack comme quartier maître alors que celui savait à peine se battre et parlait plus qu'autre chose. C'est les hommes qui choisissaient le quartier maître, mais Charles avait beaucoup appuyé pour que l'équipage prenne Jack. Il aimait ses frères, il donnerait sa vie pour eux, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvait être cons, des fois. Presque personne ne voyait ce que Jack valait. Mais Charles le savait. Et ses hommes lui faisaient confiance.

C'est pourquoi il avait discuté avec lui du problème qu'avait représenté la perte de leurs derniers hommes ainsi que la fatigue qui pesait sur les premiers depuis leur mauvaise passe encalminé. Ils allaient devoir recruter. Mais Jack avait eu la bonne idée de lui suggérer de faire d'une pierre deux coups. S'occupant ainsi d'un autre problème qui emmerdait Charles depuis encore plus longtemps. Le problème de Flint. Ce dernier était en position de faiblesse depuis quelques mois, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, il avait tout à coup cessé de rapporter ses grosses cargaisons habituelles, chassant des petites proies qui payait à peine ses hommes. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Et Charles n'en avait rien à foutre, du pourquoi. Il y avait une opportunité à saisir. Il avait laissé Jack faire son œuvre et ses petites manigances pour lequel il était bien plus doué que lui. L'un des hommes du Walrus était prêt à être associé à eux. Ce qui rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simple. Un certain Singleton.

Charles n'aimait pas les traîtres. Il méprisait cela comme peu de choses et il l'avait clairement dit à Jack quand ce dernier lui avait proposé son plan. Plan qui consistait à encourager et aider Singleton à devenir le nouveau capitaine du Walrus, lui faisant penser qu'ils serait associés par la suite, destituant Flint, et une fois que les hommes du Walrus se rendrait compte de la médiocrité de Singleton en tant que capitaine, Jack jouerait de ses petits discours afin d'attirer les hommes dans leur équipage. Une pierre, deux coups. Flint dépossédé de tout, ne représentant plus une grande menace dans l'immédiat, et leur équipage renforcer d'hommes forts et braves. Charles avait été forcé d'admettre que c'était un bon plan, même si utilisé un type comme Singleton lui donnait parfois envie de vomir. Il s'écouterait peut-être et en finirait lui-même avec ce traître une fois que tout serait terminé. Jack ne serait pas content, mais il était habitué.

Il y avait de bons gars, dans l'équipage du Walrus. Des gars solides, de vrais pirates qui lui inspiraient du respect. Plus de respect qu'ils n'inspiraient à Flint, il en était certain, cet homme semblait se croire au-dessus de la quasi-totalité de cette île. Il pensa notamment à ce Billy Bones. Voilà le genre d'hommes qu'il voulait dans son équipage. Loyal, qui se bougeait le cul quand il le fallait. Vu ce qu'il en savait, Flint n'accordait pas de valeur à cela. Lui, si.

Il inspira le tabac et saisit le flacon de rhum à ses pieds en levant les yeux vers la ville derrière les tentes et les feux de camp. Il pouvait voir d'ici les lumières de la taverne et du bordel. Il irait sans doute faire un tour au bordel plus tard dans la soirée, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de baiser depuis son retour à Nassau, malgré les délicieuses créatures qui se serait porté volontaire sur la plage. Il n'était pas pressé. Il n'y en aurait aucune, de toute façon, sur cette plage où dans ce bordel, qui le satisferait vraiment. Celle dont il avait envie, particulièrement en ce moment, se trouvait sûrement à l'heure actuelle dans son bureau à compter l'argent qu'elle allait bientôt récolter grâce aux prises récentes des hommes, ses yeux concentrés fixés sur ce qu'elle écrivait, ses cheveux toujours noués en l'air dans un chignon qu'elle pensait droit mais dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappait toujours. Ça lui ressemblait. Elle voulait toujours tout contrôler, en particulier elle-même, mais ce feu en elle crépitait jour et nuit, toujours prêt à exploser, qu'elle le veuille où non.

Où bien elle était en train de casser quelques verres sur la tête d'un des pirates buvant à sa taverne. Charles eut un petit rire à cette image qu'il avait vu bien souvent et but une gorgée de rhum. Elle lui manquait. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps cherché à ignorer, mais il ne se mentait plus maintenant. Elle lui manquait férocement.

Au début, il lui en avait voulu. Il avait été furieux contre elle durant de longues, très longues journées. Il était parti dans la nuit où elle l'avait ainsi humiliée en public, et dans les premiers temps, il ne comptait pas revenir à Nassau. A quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait sur cette putain d'île si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Il avait été furieux, et aucun de ses hommes n'avait discuté quand il avait dit qu'il tenait à embarquer, sur le champ. Pas même Jack. Pourtant, le navire n'était pas encore prêt, l'équipage encore fragilisé. Durant cette période, il s'était sentit particulièrement proche de ses hommes et aussi reconnaissant. Aucun d'eux ne lui avait tourné le dos alors même qu'il leur faisait payer sa douleur. Car il avait eu mal. Il y a encore quelques mois, il aurait refusé de le reconnaître et aurait continuer à masquer cette douleur derrière de la colère contre elle. Mais la vérité était qu'il avait eu mal comme jamais quand elle lui avait adressé ses mots, cette fameuse nuit.

Les premiers jours, il s'était sentit capable de l'étrangler. Mais plus le temps avait passé, plus il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement tourner le dos à Nassau ainsi. Déjà, parce que malgré le temps que ses hommes et lui avait passé ailleurs, principalement sur l'île de la Tortue et Inagua et quelques autres îlots perdus et peu habités, il avait vu qu'aucun de ces endroits ne possédait ce que Nassau possédait. Il avait compris qu'il aimait cette île maudite. Qu'il s'y sentait bien, malgré le temps qu'il passait loin d'elle. Et aussi qu'il trouverait difficilement un négoce aussi libre qu'à Nassau. Il avait réussi à vendre quelques cargaisons à Port Royal. Le marché noir existait là-bas comme ailleurs. Mais les contraintes que la ville entraînait l'avaient rapidement insupporté. Les soldats anglais surveillaient la ville jour et nuit. Il fallait se cacher, faire ça la nuit, discrètement et en silence, et se sentir prêt à fuir à n'importe quel alerte. Ces contraintes l'avaient tellement mis sur les nerfs qu'il avait tué l'un des négociants qui avait eu le malheur d'élever un peu trop la voix contre lui. Il avait compris alors qu'il ne trouverait jamais un négoce aussi libre et facile d'accès qu'à Nassau, où il n'y avait nul besoin de se cacher pour revendre des cargaisons volées puisque c'était la norme. Sans compter que les autres négoces payaient beaucoup moins bien que les Guthrie.

Il avait donc ordonné de mettre à nouveau les voiles vers Nassau, pour le plus grand bonheur de Jack qui n'avait cessé durant sa période noir où il était obstiné à ne pas remettre les pieds là-bas de lui dire à quel point Nassau était avantageuse, pour lui comme pour le reste de l'équipage. Quand ils était revenus, il avait du admettre qu'il avait senti un net soulagement en remettant les pieds sur cette île où il se sentait pleinement à l'aise. La vente avait repris, les bénéfices aussi. La seule différence, c'est qu'il ne voyait plus Eleanor Guthrie comme avant et que les informations, de plus en plus rares au fil des mois au sujet des navires à attaquer, lui était communiqué par Mr Scott.

Ils s'étaient malgré tout croisés. Dans un petit endroit comme Nassau, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il l'avait à plusieurs reprises aperçues sur la plage et quelques fois, leur regard s'était croisé. Elle lui jetait toujours des regards venimeux de colère au début, puis volontairement indifférent et hautain plus tard. Au début, elle l'exaspérait. Maintenant, elle l'amusait. Comme avant. La colère en lui était passée, avec le temps, même si il sentait que ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait fait. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que tôt où tard, elle finirait par réaliser qu'elle n'était obéit juste parce que les habitants de Nassau le craignaient, lui. Il savait qu'un jour elle ouvrirait les yeux à ce sujet, et y réagirait. Il n'avait juste pas prévu qu'elle irait jusque là.

Quelque part, il l'admirait pour cela. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était crainte sur l'île. Elle avait compris que non et avait efficacement remédié à la situation. Aujourd'hui, les pirates avait beau cracher sur son nom, aucun n'aurait osé quoi que ce soit contre elle parce que tous se rappelait clairement de l'homme qui s'était retrouvé la gorge tranché après l'avoir insulté, et de quel manière elle avait jeté le capitaine Vane dehors.

 _Sale petite garce,_ songea-t-il en se rappelant cette nuit-là. Le sentiment d'humiliation brûlait encore, parfois. Mais il voyait bien à quel point cela avait été intelligent. Elle avait gagné sa place, cette fois-ci et elle le devait à elle seule. Il ne l'en respectait que davantage, quand bien même il avait été furieux contre elle pendant si longtemps. La colère était apaisée, le brasier à peine éteint certes et prêt à se rallumer à n'importe quel moment, mais apaisé tout de même. Aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé pouvoir se diriger vers la taverne pour la retrouver elle plutôt que d'aller payer des putes dans le bordel. Il songea à ce fameux bordel, d'ailleurs, où il l'y avait croisé quelques fois aussi et il repensa à cette prostituée en particulier et un élan de colère monta en lui. Une créature métisse, délicieuse pour les autres peut-être, mais pas pour lui. A chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, il résistait difficilement à l'envie d'étrangler cette putain. Cette putain qu'Eleanor payait pour qu'elle ne soit qu'à elle, il avait entendu un de ses hommes se plaindre de ça quand il avait voulu baiser la putain en question. Eleanor avait donc pris goût aux femmes. Il n'irait pas le lui reprocher. Mais l'image de cette catin en train de la toucher le rendait malade. Il y a des moments où rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d'égorger cette femme.

\- Capitaine, on à un problème.

Charles leva les yeux, jetant son cigare dans les flammes, et vit Jack accroupi devant lui, cette expression sur le visage qu'il avait quand il manigançait quelque chose de louche et que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Charles plissa les yeux et demanda tout bas :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai bien peur que notre ami Singleton n'ait perdu quelques voix quand à son vote prochain contre Flint, déclara Jack en tapotant son chapeau qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Trop de voix.

\- Et comment il a réussi à faire une merde pareille ? Marmonna Charles, même si il se demandait pourquoi il posait la question. L'imbécillité de Singleton était une réponse suffisante.

Mais il sut qu'il y avait autre chose quand il vit le doute passer sur le visage de Jack. Il sembla hésiter à parler mais le regard que Charles lui lança le convainquit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de garder le silence alors il soupira lourdement et continua :

\- Apparemment, Gates aurait réussi à soudoyer les votes d'une dizaine d'hommes en les payant grassement. Mais comme lui et son équipage gagne une misère en ce moment, il paraît qu'il aurait demandé de l'argent à Miss Guthrie et qu'elle le lui aurait prêté afin d'aider Flint à conserver son poste.

Ah. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant. Il ne put malgré tout s'empêcher d'être quelque peu surpris. Eleanor, prêtant de l'argent ? C'était une folie qu'on ne se permettait pas à Nassau, et elle prêtait tout de même de l'argent à Flint ? Quelle confiance donnait-elle à cet homme pour vraiment espérer qu'un jour il lui rende cette somme, qui devait forcément être conséquente puisqu'on parlait de pots-de-vin ? Il eut un ricanement sec. _Eleanor… tu es parfois moins maligne que tu ne veux bien le croire._ Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était impliqué dans cette affaire avec Singleton. Si elle avait été au courant, quelque chose lui dit qu'elle aurait donné l'argent encore plus vite. Elle serait furieuse contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Cela aussi, ça lui manquait. Ses petites colères et son regard de furie qu'elle avait. Surtout le regard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'avait fait Eleanor pour aider Flint à conserver son poste importait peu. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cela arriver, quoi qu'elle fasse pour cela. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas émis de représailles contre elle pour l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait infligé il y a des mois de cela qu'il allait gentiment la laisser détruire ce qu'il était en train de préparer pour son avenir. Elle pouvait aller se faire foutre, pour ça. Elle pouvait bien avoir le dessus sur les hommes de cette île, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais sur lui.

\- Ses hommes ont un chef, poursuivit Jack d'un ton plus bas, ne voulant apparemment pas que les hommes entendent. Ils votent comme il vote.

Un chef. Cela faciliterait les choses. Il allait régler ce problème. Pas question que les choses soient entravées alors qu'elles étaient si bien parties. Gates pouvait bien soudoyer qui il voulait, mais il ne pourrait pas soudoyer des morts. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps ni l'argent de ses hommes à essayer de payer qui que ce soit. Il détestait les pots-de-vin, de toute façon. Les choses allaient se régler de façon bien plus rapide.

\- Mh, acquiesça Charles en se relevant, effleurant son épée à sa ceinture et sortant du tabac de sa poche afin de se préparer un nouveau en cigare. Je suppose que tu sais où est le chef ?

\- J'ai parlé de lui à Singleton et il est allé le rencontrer sur la plage, pas très loin d'ici, répondit Jack en se relevant à son tour, les sourcils. Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Régler le problème, rétorqua Charles en levant les yeux vers lui. De façon définitive.

Jack comprit, bien sur, et il sembla réfléchir le temps de quelques secondes. Charles devait admettre que cela le fascinerait toujours, chez lui. Cette capacité à analyser les situations en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se demandait des fois où Jack stockait toutes ces informations dans son crâne dur.

\- Tu es conscient que ça va se savoir, d'une manière où d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ? Dit prudemment Jack. Que ça va parvenir aux oreilles d'une certaine dame d'une taverne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ça me foute ? Grogna Charles, ne précisant pas qu'il espérait justement que la dame en question l'apprenne. Jack n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça, il comprendrait tout seul. Amène-moi à eux.

Jack le regarda quelques secondes, puis finit par hocher la tête, déclarant juste qu'il valait mieux qu'Anne vienne avec eux. Charles haussa les épaules pour seule réponse mais attendit Jack qui alla la chercher. Il se demandait des fois si il était capable de faire quelque chose sans elle. Ils n'avait pas besoin d'elle, non, mais Jack ne voulait de toute évidence pas la priver de l'amusement. Charles ricana tout seul tandis qu'il roulait son tabac en les attendant. Il s'en serait voulu aussi pour cela, assurément.

Quand Jack revint avec Anne, ils se mirent rapidement en route et personne ne remarqua leur départ sur la plage, tous occupés à boire et à baiser. Il s'en moquait bien. Charles ne comptait pas cacher son acte à ses hommes, contrairement à ce que Jack aimerait. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à arriver sur une plage quelque peu isolée, à l'écart des campements et des battisses et légèrement en contrebas, dissimulé sous quelques collines de sable. Une petite épave de chaloupe gisait sur le sable, rongé par l'écume et le sel. Charles aperçut deux hommes, de couleur noirs, tenant une torche qui illuminait Singleton face à eux. Ils se tenaient juste derrière les hommes. Singleton leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil et Charles vit qu'il avait compris la raison de leur présence. Quand ils furent suffisamment proches, Jack et Anne devant lui, ils ralentirent le pas à l'écoute de la discussion qui se faisait entendre entre Singleton et le chef en question dont parlait Jack.

\- Tu disais que tes hommes et toi étiez de mon coter, grognait Singleton, l'air sincèrement surpris. J'avais ta parole d'honneur.

\- Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma famille, rétorqua celui qui semblait être le chef d'une voix calme, tranquille.

L'homme était visiblement déjà d'un certain âge. Jack et Anne s'approchèrent de quelques pas, se préparant déjà, mais Charles resta un peu en retrait, faisant rouler son tabac entre ses doigts, observant la scène. Si Singleton pouvait le convaincre de se ranger à eux, tant mieux. Il doutait sincèrement qu'il y parvienne, mais il allait le laisser essayer. Si cela ne marchait pas, ils s'en tiendraient à ce qu'ils ont dit. Il n'y avait qu'un homme avec le chef. Anne pourrait s'en occuper toute seule, si ils la laissaient faire.

\- Je suis le meilleur choix pour ta famille ! Rétorqua vivement Singleton, furieux, la lueur des flammes se reflétant sur son crâne lisse. Flint nous a assez roulés dans la farine, tu l'as pas compris ça ?

Un silence s'installa et Jack planta négligemment la pelle qu'il avait saisit au passage en quittant le campement dans le sable, observant, dans l'attente. Charles comprit, lui, que les hommes ne changeraient pas d'avis. Les pots-de-vin avait du être très généreux. Dommage pour eux. Les deux hommes se détournèrent alors de Singleton, et Charles vit clairement la résignation sur le visage de celui-ci. La mort de ses camarades ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre en travers de leur route, pas si il voulait que leur accord tienne. Charles savait que là où il se trouvait, on ne le distinguait pas. Il put donc observer Anne bouger lentement de derrière Jack, se mettant quelque peu devant lui, les mains sur les manches de ses épées. Les deux hommes observèrent Anne et Jack qui leur barrait la route, surpris et ne savant de toute évidence pas du tout quoi penser de cette scène, mais méfiant aussi, et Singleton détourna les yeux. Il avait personnellement vu de quoi Anne était capable, elle avait malencontreusement égorgé un homme le jour où Jack, Charles et lui avait conclut leur affaire. Il lui avait touché le cul et l'avait traitée de salope. Charles et Jack ne réagissaient presque plus à ce genre de scènes, ils en avaient vu tellement. Mais Singleton avait été effaré par la vitesse à laquelle Anne avait sorti son poignard et l'avait passé sur le cou de celui qui avait oser l'emmerder.

Anne tira doucement ses épées, les sortant à demi, faisant grincer l'acier. Le garde du corps du chef eut un petit rire amusé, et Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce géant costaud allait vite être surpris et apprendre qu'être immense et gonflé ne suffisait pas toujours à écraser plus petit que soit. Il tira son sabre et jeta négligemment la torche dans le sable avant de s'élancer vers Anne avec un cri, cri qui s'éteignit presque aussitôt, Anne ayant esquivé le coup en se baissant, tailladant la jambe, puis le ventre, et enfin la gorge, le tout en quelques secondes. Le géant crachota et tomba lourdement sur le sol, aux pieds d'Anne. Charles ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et il baissa les yeux vers le cigare maintenant prêt dans sa main, cigare qu'il porta à sa bouche afin de chercher un briquet dans sa ceinture, l'allumant.

Tandis que le bout du cigare rougeoyait et avait indiqué sa présence, il s'avança de plusieurs pas, s'arrêtant légèrement derrière Jack et Anne et leva alors les yeux vers le chef qui regardait encore le corps de son ami, sous le choc, mais son regard marron foncé, presque noir, se releva et se bloqua sur celui de Charles. Le visage du vieil homme se plissa, et Charles sut qu'il l'avait reconnut. Tout le monde à Nassau savait qui il était. Et la résignation qui gagnait peu à peu son visage indiquait clairement que tous savaient aussi de quoi il était capable.

\- Capitaine Vane, murmura-t-il sombrement.

Charles ne répondit rien, se contentant de souffler la fumée du cigare dans le vent. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'il s'avança encore, ses bottes s'enfonçant dans le sable, et il ne détourna pas les yeux du vieux chef, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Pour aller où ? Il était bien trop vieux pour espérer réussir à fuir. Il ne détourna pas les yeux non plus, fixant Charles jusqu'à la dernière minute, la fierté et la dignité persistant dans son regard, même lorsqu'il sentit le poignard de Charles s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Il finit par haleter au bout de quelques secondes, tandis que la main de Charles tournait le poignard en lui, puis s'effondra au sol, tenant sa blessure d'instinct, comme si il pouvait en arrêter l'écoulement. Charles fixa le corps quelques secondes, toujours en vie, puis essuya le sang du poignard sur le tissu de sa veste avant de le ranger. Le vieil homme était tenace. Il mettrait du temps à mourir. En temps normal, il aurait peut-être abrégé ses souffrances, mais cette fois-ci, le message devait clairement passer. Mieux valait éviter de voter contre Singleton dans ce vote. Charles leva les yeux vers ce dernier, qui fixait le corps du vieil homme d'un air maussade et désolé, et il lui dit sèchement :

\- Toi. Tu à intérêt à ce que genre de merde ne se reproduise pas avant que tu ne deviennes capitaine, où je reviendrai sur l'accord que nous avons passé et tu ne seras plus rien du tout. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Singleton leva les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea d'un air mauvais, n'appréciant pas de toute évidence de se faire parler ainsi mais Charles maintint son regard et Singleton se résigna le premier, hochant mollement la tête avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la plage. Il put entendre alors Jack soupirer derrière lui et il se retourna, et ce dernier lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Sûrement à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire à Singleton. Il attendit qu'il lui fasse une remarque mais Jack ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête et de se préparer à creuser mais Charles l'arrêta brusquement :

\- Non. Laisse les corps là où ils sont. Je veux qu'on les trouve.

\- Charles… soupira encore une fois Jack en plantant sa pelle d'exaspération dans le sable.

Anne les fixait tour à tour, tout en restant près de Jack, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les corps par terre et son regard croisa celui de Charles. Il comprit qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait faire passer comme message, et à qui il est destiné, et ils savaient tout deux que Jack aussi. Elle eut un très léger demi-sourire, à peine perceptible, ce qui indiqua son point de vu. Même si elle ne dit rien et qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, restant dans l'ombre de Jack. Charles s'en amusa légèrement. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, mais elle ferait comme si. Il se demandait des fois si Jack se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait.

\- Ferme-là, Jack, le coupa Charles avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, enjambant les corps afin d'emprunter le chemin du retour. Je sais ce que je fais. Allons au bordel. J'ai besoin de me détendre.

* * *

Un bruit de fenêtre brisé se fit entendre dans la taverne et Scott tourna brusquement la tête afin de voir ce qui se passait. Eleanor soupira lourdement, de l'autre côté du bar, nettoyant de façon vive quelques verres qu'elle avait trouvés devant elle et fixant la vitre de la taverne désormais brisée. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elle prenne les commandes du bar, même si elle avait eu de moins en moins de temps pour le faire ces dernières années, mais ça avait toujours le don de la détendre. Elle repéra le responsable du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire ironique en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de cher monsieur Sanderson, celui qui rapportait gros. Elle se demandait si elle serait aussi lent à comprendre les mots « dommage et intérêts » qu'il ne l'avait été à comprendre son petit jeu, plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Scott et tenta un sourire amusée, mais il lui répondit par le même regard réprobateur et lourd qu'il avait eu toute la journée sur elle depuis qu'elle avait accordée ce prêt à Gates. Elle soupira de façon discrète et baissa les yeux vers son verre plus que propre. Elle détestait être comme ça avec lui, et elle était incapable de se rappeler quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils avait été comme ça. Sans doute parce que ça n'était jamais arrivée. Ils avaient eu quelques fois des conflits et des désaccords, mais elle sentait là que Scott ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Mais elle détestait ça, bordel.

Eleanor n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, car en levant les yeux vers la porte d'entrée de la taverne, elle vit Mr Gates entrer d'un pas lourd et s'approcher de Scott et elle, posant ses mains à plat sur le bar, soupirant lourdement. Il avait l'air d'un pauvre diable épuisé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de l'expression de Gates. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait faire ce genre de tête, elle avait envie de rire. Cet homme avait le très rare don de sincèrement l'amuser.

\- J'ose à peine demander le résultat, lui lança Eleanor d'un ton taquin en prenant le verre propre qu'elle venait de nettoyer pour lui verser du rhum tout en le regardant.

Elle tenait aussi à savoir si son investissement avait servi à quelque chose. Il y avait intérêt. Cet épuisement pouvait être mauvais signe, aussi.

\- J'ai eu une longue journée, déclara Gates d'un ton fatigué. Mais j'ai pu obtenir une voix. Je crois que Flint est sauvée.

Une voix signifiait plusieurs votes, une dizaine la plupart du temps. Ce qui pourrait en effet jouer grandement pour Flint dans son vote, et probablement le tirer d'affaires. Une immense satisfaction envahit Eleanor à ce constat et elle sourit ironiquement à Gates en haussant les sourcils d'un air amusée avant de fermer la bouteille de rhum qu'elle avait ouverte pour lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancé un coup d'œil sarcastique et quelque peu victorieux à Scott au passage avant d'aller ranger la bouteille plus loin au bar. Elle avait eu raison, tout compte fait. Ils savaient tout les trois que sans elle, il n'y serait pas parvenu. Savoir que Flint lui devait son poste de capitaine était, quelque part, très satisfaisant, même si elle était plus que contente qu'il puisse conserver son poste. Gates avait raison quand il disait que Flint était le plus valeureux capitaine de cette île. Et le plus rentable, surtout, malgré ses périodes de bas. Elle espérait ne pas faire fausse route à son sujet, mais tout indiquait qu'elle avait eu raison d'écouter son instinct en ce qui le concernait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au final, toute cette affaire se terminait plutôt bien. Elle irait parler à Flint dès que possible pour lui demander ce qu'il foutait avec ses cargaisons en ce moment, et tout serait réglé.

Le temps qu'elle rangea la bouteille sous le bar et qu'elle se releva pour revenir près de Scott et Gates, elle vit un homme noir debout près du quartier maître de Flint, une expression malheureuse au visage et un regard inquiet comme jamais. Il se pencha vers Gates et murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, mais elle se rapprocha immédiatement. Elle avait reconnut cet homme. Il faisait parti de l'équipage du Walrus, dans l'avant-garde si elle avait bonne mémoire. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, quoi qu'il ait à dire, cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Et à l'heure actuelle, ce qui n'était pas bon pour le Walrus n'était pas bon pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en les observant.

Gates tourna un regard noir vers elle et l'inquiétude la saisit alors vraiment. Il suffisait de voir leurs visages pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Putain de bordel de merde. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, encore ?

\- Vous devriez venir voir, murmura l'homme du Walrus dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir le nom, la voix douloureuse, son regard allant de Gates à Eleanor.

Gates jeta un regard significatif à Eleanor avant de quitter son tabouret, et de suivre son frère d'arme qui prit le chemin pour quitter la taverne. Eleanor soupira mais sortit du bar, ordonnant au passage à Virgil de garder un œil sur la taverne en son absence. Il lui jeta un regard contrarié, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la laisser aller quelque part sans lui pour la protéger, mais avec Scott et Gates, elle ne risquait. Elle ne risquait rien de toute manière, personne n'oserait jamais la toucher, désormais. Elle croisa le regard de Scott en passant et il lui emboîta alors le pas. Il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mal tourner, seigneur ? Elle songea à exiger des explications de l'homme du Walrus, mais alors qu'ils quittèrent la taverne pour se plonger dans la ruelle agitée par les saoulards nocturnes et les putains, elle aperçut son visage triste et elle préféra alors se contenir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, cet homme en souffrait.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche silencieuse et rapide, passant rapidement à travers les campement pirates de la plage où le bordel y régnait, comme à chaque nuit, ils finirent par arriver sur plage isolée de la ville et des campements, en contrebas, uniquement éclairée par la lune. Tandis qu'ils descendirent tout les quatre la dune, Eleanor aperçut des ombres noirs sur le sol, des ombres qu'elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître comme des cadavres. Son premier réflexe fut de croire que Flint avait été tuée et elle sentit un immense froid l'envahir. Mais plus ils s'approchèrent, plus elle vit que les corps étaient d'hommes noirs, dont l'un assez âgé. Un net soulagement l'envahit et elle dévisagea les cadavres. Le vieil homme était couché sur le ventre, inerte, les yeux clos.

\- Comme il tardait à rentrer, on est partis à sa recherche, déclara l'homme de Gates, la voix tremblante. On l'a trouvé sur la plage.

Il se pencha vers l'homme qui était de toute évidence son ami, si ce n'est son mentor, le visage contracté par la douleur qu'il essayait de contenir. Eleanor inspira profondément, levant les yeux vers Gates. Des cadavres, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle en voyait. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de corps que Virgil et elle avait trouvé devant sa taverne et parfois même à l'intérieur de sa taverne. Elle y était habituée. Le chagrin de cet homme ne la laissait pas insensible, mais ce qu'elle voulait surtout savoir, c'est qu'est-ce que ce meurtre avait de si important pour qu'il en vienne à les déranger tous. Elle comprit en observant le visage de Gates. Il dévisageait le corps d'un air douloureux, mais frustré aussi, en colère. Cela ne pouvait être que la fameuse voix dont il avait parlé. Fameuse voix désormais morte. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le corps du vieil homme qui représentait la dernière chance de Flint pour conserver son poste et l'homme continua à murmurer douloureusement :

\- Il a juste prononcé un nom avant de mourir. Vane.

Eleanor leva brusquement la tête à ce nom. Vane. C'est comme si on lui avait brûlé le cerveau à l'aide d'une torche. Putain de bordel de merde, non. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus directement parlé à Vane, qu'il n'avait plus directement joué le moindre rôle dans sa vie. Ça ne devrait pas la surprendre… Bien sur qu'il avait du entendre parler des complications pour Flint à rester capitaine. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'animosité dangereuse qu'il avait eu pour lui, il y a des mois de cela et même si elle n'en était plus directement témointe, elle était certaine que cette animosité avait du grandement s'aggraver avec le temps, alors que Flint continuait à ramener une fortune à Nassau, faisant une ombre totale et immense sur Charles. Bien sur qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion de le virer du décor. Quelque soit le prix à payer pour cela. Elle avait eu raison à ce sujet. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Gates et Scott murmura à ses côtés :

\- Ce salaud de boucher !

Boucher, oui. Il ne savait faire que cela, par moments, pensa Eleanor en regardant avec dégoût les corps à ses pieds. Un vieil homme tué froidement. _Quel gloire tire-tu de ça, Charles ?_ Elle se demanderait toujours comment il arrivait à laisser cette part animal qu'il avait en lui prendre tellement le dessus, par moment. Il savait être lucide. Mais l'animal revenait toujours. Sauf que cette fois, cela l'emmerdait, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Et vous le preniez pour quelqu'un d'intelligent…, murmura Gates tout bas avant de regarder son homme et de dire avec sollicitude et férocité : Je sais ce que vous croyez. Que le combat est perdu. Du moins aujourd'hui.

Eleanor les observa, regardant les yeux rougis de l'homme et le regard grave de Gates et elle comprit bien que les mots que Gates ne manquerait pas d'ajouter ne seraient prononcés que pour réconforter son homme. Parce que les chances de Flint de rester capitaine venaient d'être étouffée dans le sable. Tuées par Charles. _Espèce de connard._ Elle sentit alors une colère brûlante l'envahir d'un coup. Elle lança alors sèchement :

\- Manquait plus que ça !

Et elle tourna les talons, remontant le plus rapidement possible le sable. Elle allait le trouver, ce salopard. Elle allait le trouver et lui dire sa façon de penser. A cause de lui, Flint n'allait pas pouvoir conserver son poste et elle allait perdre une fortune. Perdre déjà la somme conséquente qu'elle avait donné à Gates pour payer ses hommes, ses hommes qu'il avait tués. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle lui avait à peine adresser la parole, à peine croiser dans la taverne, dans le point d'échange, dans les rues, au bordel, sur la plage. Des mois qu'elle se donnait du mal pour l'ignorer. Mais il était hors de question de l'ignorer, ce soir. Elle allait le trouver, même si pour cela elle devait fouiller chaque putain de tente de cette île et elle allait lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Eleanor… Eleanor ! L'appela Scott derrière elle, mais elle l'ignora et commença à courir le plus rapidement possible.

Elle ne voulait pas que Scott la suive et s'en mêle. C'était entre Charles et elle. Elle réussit rapidement à semer Scott, regagner les campements et s'engouffrant parmi les pirates et les putains qui chahutait sur le sable à grand bruit. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, il y avait tellement de corps moites et de feux de camps qu'une chaleur étouffante régnait sur la plage, et l'agitation et cette lourdeur dans l'air n'eut le don que de l'énerver davantage. Elle zigzagua entre les corps, en bousculant certains, ignorant les insultes qu'elle prenait au passage, fixant les drapeaux pirates dans l'air, déterminée à trouver celui de Charles. Elle le repéra finalement, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, de colère, de frustration, elle ne savait plus mais ses pieds accélèrent d'instinct et elle se retrouva finalement en face du feu de camp du campement de l'équipage du Ranger, où une quinzaine d'hommes était assis autour du feu, du rhum et du whisky dans les mains, des femmes sur leurs genoux. La plupart ne la remarquèrent pas, et quelque uns la regardèrent avec curiosité, d'autres avec mépris – elle en remarqua un avec une gueule de bouledogue qui la regardait d'un air vicieux et pervers, ce qui eut le don de l'écoeurée et elle plaignit la fille sur ses genoux. Elle constata aussi qu'elle ne connaissait presque plus aucun de ses hommes. Charles avait du perdre pas mal de membres de son équipages, ces derniers temps. Elle en sentit une certaine satisfaction. Il existait tout de même une certaine justice, dans ce bas monde. Elle laissa promener son regard sur le campement mais ne le vit nulle part, pas plus que Jack Rackham et Anne Bonny. Ils n'étaient pas là. L'exaspération se mêla doucement, amèrement à la colère. _Où est-ce que tu es, salopard ?_ Il pourrait être à la taverne, mais elle en doutait, il l'a fréquentait peu depuis leur dernière scène ensemble. Il pouvait être alors soit au bordel, soit isolé quelque part, aux épaves peut-être. Il irait le dénicher là-bas si c'était nécessaire, mais il valait mieux tenter d'abord le bordel.

Eleanor n'avait pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire où faire quand elle allait se retrouver face à lui. Si elle s'écoutait, elle lui en mettrait une en pleine face, c'est la seule chose qu'il méritait et la seule manière extrêmement claire de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui à l'heure actuelle. La seule chose qu'elle savait à cet instant, c'est qu'elle était furieuse et plus elle monta la pente qui menait au bordel, plus cette colère bouillonnait en elle. Très vite, elle put entrer dans le bordel rempli où le bruit régnait, agrémenté par la musique sensuelle et douce qui allait toujours de paire avec les lieux. Elle promena son regard dans la salle, et vit alors Rackham et Bonny côte à côte près du bar, et elle sut que ce salopard n'était pas loin, quand les chiens étaient là, le maître n'était jamais bien loin. Elle passa à côté de l'immense boa jaune qui pendait toujours en liberté à l'arbre de la cour du bordel, cherchant Vane des yeux, et commençant à sérieusement perdre patience quand une voix forte s'écria derrière elle :

\- Miss Guthrie !

Eleanor tourna la tête vers la voix, voix grave qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où. Voix qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre à cet instant. Charles se trouvait sur une marche, adossé au mur, une putain aux boucles brunes du nom de Lydia collé à lui, elle avait plusieurs fois croisés le regard hautain de cette garce en allant voir Max. Mais Eleanor ne lui accorda pas le moindre intérêt, fixant Charles qui la regardait avec un immense sourire joyeux, un verre de bière dans la main. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes cheveux longs, toujours le même regard bleu teinté de vert, toujours le même sourire. _Enfoiré. Espèce de bel enfoiré._ Lui et son putain de sourire. Il paraissait si content de lui… ah ça oui, il pouvait être fier, il avait ruiné une affaire lucrative pour elle, lui avait fait perdre une somme énorme ainsi qu'une alliance précieuse. Elle sentit alors le feu qu'elle avait tâché de contenir comme elle pouvait depuis qu'elle le cherchait sur la plage littéralement explosé en elle et elle ne songea plus qu'à une chose : faire disparaître ce foutu sourire de son visage.

Sans cesser de le fixer, la mâchoire serrée, elle traversa rapidement la cour, allant à sa rencontre, et lui-même descendit les marches où il se tenait, Lydia s'éloignant d'instinct de lui, et il vint vers elle, son sourire de plus en plus grand, comme si il était sincèrement amusé et heureux de la voir. Comme si elle allait le féliciter. Où alors il se moquait d'elle, comme il l'avait déjà souvent fait par le passé. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage et sans même y réfléchir une seconde de plus, une fois qu'elle fut en face de lui, elle leva le bras et le frappa en plein visage, faisant bien basculer sa tête mais se faisant mal aux doigts au passage. _Merde. J'avais oubliée qu'il avait la tête dure, ce con._ Mais bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien cris de stupeur éclatèrent dans la salle, même si la musique ne cessa pas et malgré la douleur qui la lançait à la main, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et continua à le fixer avec rage tandis qu'il relevait la tête, son regard habiter tout à coup de la même colère, passant comme un éclair dans ses prunelles clairs, et elle n'eut alors même pas le temps de voir son poing la frapper au visage à son tour. Mais elle sentit la douleur se propager dans sa mâchoire à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle partit en arrière, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les genoux face à lui.

Eleanor se prit alors instinctivement la mâchoire dans la main, la serrant comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents sans même y penser. Putain de merde. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il avait frappé bien plus fort qu'elle. Où bien c'était juste qu'il avait le double de sa force. _Salaud._ Bon, elle devait admettre qu'elle l'avait peut-être un peu cherché. Frapper un capitaine en public, devant ses hommes, était considéré comme une déclaration en duel. Sauf qu'aucune femme ne s'y oserait jamais à moins d'avoir des envies suicidaires. Comme si elle avait peur de lui… Mais elle devait admettre que elle qui avait voulu s'imposer face à lui, c'était ratée. Complètement ratée. Elle grimaça de douleur tandis que les exclamations qui s'étaient élevé à sa chute se calmèrent. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit devant elle les bottes de Charles. Elle devait se relever. Elle était littéralement à genoux devant lui, et la simple idée de cette position la rendait folle de rage. Mais bordel ce que ça faisait mal !

La main de Charles apparût alors devant, tendue pour l'aider à se relever, et Eleanor leva les yeux vers elle sans lâcher sa mâchoire, puis elle le regarda. Il avait les yeux baissés vers, un demi sourire aux lèvres tout en ayant ce regard sur elle qu'il avait si souvent eu autrefois. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut d'être tentée d'aller lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et repousser sa main, mais elle n'était même pas certaine de réussir à se relever toute seule. A contrecoeur, elle saisit alors la paume tendue qui la releva d'un coup brusque, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, et malgré le fait qu'elle tangua quelque peu une fois sur ses pieds, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour tourner les talons, l'ignorant du mieux qu'elle put. Pas question qu'elle perde le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Pourtant, elle sut qu'il la suivait au pas lourd qu'elle entendit derrière elle tandis qu'elle montait rapidement les marches du bordel, cherchant une chambre vide, ignorant le regard des autres. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Charles n'ayant l'air absolument pas pressé tout en continuant de la suivre. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste en bas. Mais il n'avait de toute évidence pas la moindre intention d'en finir aussi vite. Eleanor soupira et entra dans une chambre dont la porte était ouverte, ce qui indiquait généralement qu'elle n'était pas occupée. Elle entendit Charles fermer derrière elle, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et aperçut un miroir avec une carafe d'eau devant et elle s'y précipita, versant un peu d'eau fraîche sur sa main et l'appliquant sur sa mâchoire endolorie, ignorant totalement Charles à ses côtés, même si elle avait plus que jamais conscience de sa présence. Elle leva ensuite son visage vers le miroir, observant le côté de son menton et elle vit déjà une marque apparaître, même si la lueur faible des bougies n'éclairait pas bien. Elle allait avoir une belle ecchymose, bon sang…

La main de Charles lui saisit alors brusquement le menton en question, et elle gémit légèrement en sentant ses doigts appuyés sur son bleue tandis qu'il l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui, tenant fermement son menton entre ses doigts chauds et rugueux. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut presque peur de lui, peur qu'il trouve son premier coup insuffisant. Presque peur. Cela disparut aussitôt qu'elle croisa son regard. Cela lui fit presque un choc de sentir à nouveau ce contact sur sa peau. Cela faisait longtemps. Elle s'était habituée aux doits légers et doux de Max, mais elle reconnut immédiatement la peau de Charles. Elle l'avait touché pendant trop d'années pour l'oublier. Sa première envie fut de repousser brutalement sa main, de le frapper encore. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Mais elle savait maintenant qu'il lui rendrait coup pour coup et elle n'était pas stupide pour croire qu'elle avait la moindre chance contre lui. Les doigts étaient rudes sur sa peau, appuyant, lui faisant mal, et il la fixa droit dans les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, le regard indéchiffrable, paraissant noir au début, mais il semblait s'adoucir au fil des secondes. Et elle finit par retrouver le regard qu'il posait autrefois sur elle. Cela la troubla bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Elle ne détourna pas le regard, et cet étrange, mais elle se sentie légèrement se calmer, malgré la colère qui continuait de bouiller en elle. Finalement, Charles haussa les sourcils et murmura d'une voix qui montrait qu'il savait qu'il avait, à cet instant, toutes les cartes en main et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre lui, même si sa voix avait quelque chose de plus grave :

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

C'était la phrase la plus longue qu'il lui avait adressé depuis presque un an. Ils n'avaient plus jamais eu l'occasion de parler. Elle sentit une légère chaleur la traverser à ce son qui lui était aussi familier que le toucher, et elle sentit la pression de ses doigts se relâcher doucement sur son menton, le pouce cessant de serrer et se déplaçant pour effleurer ses lèvres, lèvres qu'il fixa le temps de quelques secondes. Un petit picotement se fit sentir juste à l'endroit où son doigt était passé, mais elle était loin d'avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'elle allait perdre à cause de lui.

\- Tu m'a bien eue ce soir, reconnut-elle à contrecœur, s'étonnant presque de son propre calme. J'avais intérêt à ce que Flint conserve son poste.

Les yeux de Charles avaient quittés ses lèvres pour remonter sur son visage, et elle ne parvint tout simplement pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Il la fixait comme si elle était une énigme étrange, mais séduisante. Sa main tenait toujours son menton, même si beaucoup plus légère, presque comme une caresse. Un éclair d'ironie passa dans son regard et il souleva son visage en un petit geste mutin et sec à la fois, comme si elle était une enfant avec lequel il s'amusait, avant de laisser tomber sa main en déclarant, à moitié sombre, à moitié amusé :

\- Tu survivras.

Il se détourna alors d'elle, et elle observa son dos tandis qu'il s'approcha de la coiffeuse de la chambre où était posé une carafe d'alcool, rhum où vin. Elle eut l'impression le temps d'une seconde de regarder un lion dans une cage trop étroite pour lui. Et elle était la seule personne présente avec ce lion. Elle allait devoir se montrer prudente avec lui. Quand bien même elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire d'aller se faire foutre bien profond. Mais si il croyait qu'elle allait lui laisser le dernier mot aussi facilement, c'est qu'il ne la connaissait décidément pas. Elle détourna le visage, regardant brièvement sa marque une dernière fois dans le miroir en déclarant prudemment, mais aussi d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion :

\- Tu m'arrangeras ça.

Elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Quoi qu'elle puisse lui dire, peu importe les menaces qu'elle lui jetterait au visage. Mais elle comptait bien essayer toute les cartes qu'elle avait en main avant de s'avouer vaincu, surtout face à lui.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Rétorqua-t-il, d'humeur visiblement joueuse.

\- Parce qu'en cas de refus, tu seras grillé, siffla-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder tandis qu'il la fixait debout devant la coiffeuse tout en avalant une grande rasade de rhum à même la bouteille. Je ne revendrais aucune de tes cargaisons. Tu tiendras pas longtemps sans pouvoir payer ton équipage.

Elle le dévisageait d'un air provocateur, tout en sachant qu'il y avait une dizaine de failles dans sa menace et qu'il n'allait pas manquer de les exploiter. Mais elle s'en moquait bien. Elle pourrait mettre sa menace à exécution, si elle le désirait vraiment. Cela entraînerait des complications terribles, mais c'était loin d'être impos… Le regard que Charles posa alors sur elle l'interrompit dans ses pensées, et elle pencha la tête, plissant les yeux, sentant le feu qui s'était un peu apaisé revenir doucement, la brûlant de l'intérieur. Il l'a regardait comme si elle n'était qu'une petite fille qui n'avait rien compris à la situation, et ce regard eut le don de raviver sa colère, même si elle tacha de la contenir. Elle ne supportait plus qu'on la dévisage ainsi. Et surtout pas _lui._

\- Eleanor, lança-t-il doucement, l'air ironique, c'est ton père qui revend mes cargaisons. Quelques soit les raisons de tes préoccupations, je doute sérieusement qu'il ait les mêmes.

 _Oh, tu veux jouer à ça, Charles ? D'accord._ Son ordure de père pourrait en effet être un problème, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle sentit le feu qui la possédait gagner en ampleur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers lui, comme pour le dominer, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir dans cette situation, même si elle savait que c'était faux, et aussi pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui faire face, elle s'avança vers lui rapidement et sèchement en déclarant durement, sa voix montant malgré elle :

\- Quand il saura que tu à mis le plus gros de nos pourvoyeurs à l'écart, je pense qu'il…

\- Tu oublie que Flint n'a plus rapporté de grosses cargaisons depuis des mois, l'interrompit-il sèchement, franchissant les derniers pas qui les séparait avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, ce qui fit que leurs corps furent près, bien trop près.

Il la dévisagea alors de haut en bas, l'espace d'une brève seconde qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer, ses yeux se promenant sur son corps, même si ils ne perdaient rien de leur noirceur ni de leur sarcasme et il continua alors d'un ton plus bien plus sombre qu'avant :

\- Et souviens-toi de cette règle que tu connais mais que t'a jamais accepté : Si il faut choisir, ton père n'hésitera pas à choisir le bénéfice au lieu de sa fille.

Le coup porta. Droit dans le cœur. C'est comme se prendre une entaille. Il la regarda à nouveau de haut en bas, mais cette fois-ci de manière plus significative, comme pour souligner ces mots. Elle eut envie de lui en mettre une autre. Juste pour qu'il retire ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais elle savait que la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ne venait pas de lui, mais du fait qu'il avait entièrement raison et que jamais son père ne perdrait une potentielle source de revenu par amour pour elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais demander à son père, au risque de le voir douter de sa capacité à gérer leur négoce sur place. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais demander à Richard Guthrie, au risque de perdre le peu d'intérêt qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle chercha quelque chose à rétorquer, mais ne trouva plus rien à dire. Cela la frustra, bon sang. Elle allait devoir accepter qu'il avait gagné, cette fois, et l'idée lui était insupportable. Cela ajoutée désormais à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Son père était un connard, aussi. Elle aurait du pouvoir compter sur lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas, et Charles le savait. Et il en profitait. _T'es qu'un salaud. Un putain de salaud._

Elle vit alors que son regard s'adoucit à nouveau quelque peu, et ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le côté de son visage, et avant qu'elle ne lui demande où était son putain de problème, il leva la main et remit une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de son chignon derrière son oreille. Eleanor sentit alors un frisson violent la parcourir à ce contact, sa main étant bien plus douce que il y a quelques instants mais tout aussi chaude. Il avait toujours eu cette petite manie, autrefois, surtout après où pendant qu'ils baisaient. Toucher ses cheveux, d'une manière où d'une autre. La pièce lui parût alors bien trop petite. Et il fit bien trop chaud. Et ça l'énerva encore plus. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça dès qu'il avait le malheur de la toucher. Elle ne voulait plus jamais lui accorder un tel contrôle sur elle. Mais à cet instant, elle était incapable de détourner son regard du sien et elle essaya vaguement d'échapper à sa caresse d'un geste de la tête et il murmura d'une voix plus basse, à la fois plus douce et plus amère aussi, sa main retombant entre eux :

\- Haïe ton père. C'est pas moi qui te le reprocherais. Haïe moi aussi si tu veux. Et si tu ressens le besoin de t'accrocher à Flint, à son passé où à ses légendes, dis-toi que nous autres avons grandit. Ne commets pas la moindre erreur. Quelque soit l'avenir proche qu'on nous réserve… je le représente.

Eleanor serra les dents, mais ne dit rien, le fixant droit dans les yeux, ses mots se marquant au fer rouge dans sa tête. Il se pencha alors vers elle, si près qu'elle put sentir son souffle chaud contre elle, ses lèvres beaucoup, beaucoup trop près des siennes, et elle leva la tête afin de lui faire face, mais elle fut toujours incapable de parler. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle à cet instant précis était trop sombre, trop intense. Il murmura alors d'une voix plus rauque que jamais :

\- Et si tu me frappes encore une fois devant mon équipage, j'oublierai que je t'ai aimée un jour.

 _Va te faire foutre._ Voilà ce qu'elle devrait lui répondre. Voilà ce qu'elle devrait lui crier, même. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, tellement fort que pendant quelques secondes, elle n'entendit plus que ses mots. Mais pas un son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Pas plus qu'elle n'arrivait à formuler des pensées vraiment cohérente. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir en sentant qu'il était si proche. Mais elle avait bien entendu chacun de ses mots. Elle ne risquait pas de les oublier. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été aussi amer et douloureux que des coups de poignards. Ses yeux verts bleus continuait de la fixer, avec toujours cet étrange mélange de douceur et de rudesse, et d'amertume aussi. Elle inspira profondément et finit par ne plus supporter de rester dans la pièce avec lui. Tout était trop troublant. La chaleur, la proximité, le lit bien trop près d'eux, et la colère. Surtout la colère. Elle finit donc par enfin se détacher de son regard et elle le bouscula au passage, quittant rapidement la chambre, sentant l'épuisement retombé sur elle comme une pierre. Et les mots qu'ils venaient de lui dire ne cessaient de se retourner dans sa tête. Elle aurait aimée n'en avoir rien à foutre de ses paroles, juste les oubliés aussitôt qu'elle les avait entendu. Mais elle en était totalement incapable.

La voyait-il toujours comme la petite fille dont elle s'était donnée tant de mal à se débarrasser pour lui parler ainsi ? C'est étrange, mais cette idée l'insupportait plus que tout. Si il y a bien une personne sur cette île à qui elle avait voulu prouver qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, c'était lui. Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de cela, de toute évidence. Elle avait très clairement entendu son opinion sur Flint. Il pensait donc avoir totalement gagné sur lui, qu'il était fini. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait bien avoir raison et que Flint avait peu de chance de se relever de coup-là. Elle sentit un désespoir la prendre à cette idée. Elle s'était investie sur Flint. Bien au-delà de l'argent, elle avait misé toute sa réputation sur ce capitaine, parce qu'elle croyait en ses capacités, parce qu'elle croyait en lui. Si elle avait fait fausse route, c'est son sens du jugement qui en prendrait un coup et dire qu'elle allait perdre de la crédibilité aux yeux des habitants de cette île était pire qu'un euphémisme. Tout le monde dirait qu'elle avait été trop stupide et qu'elle avait misé sur le mauvais cheval. Même Scott ne pourrait pas cacher le fait qu'il l'avait mis en garde contre ça et lui rappellerait qu'elle avait fausse route sur toute la ligne, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter. Peut-être que bientôt, on la verrait à nouveau comme une enfant partout à Nassau, et tout le travail qu'elle avait entrepris ces dernières années partiraient en fumée. Tout cela parce que Charles avait réussi à ruiner les chances de Flint de conserver son poste de capitaine.

Elle le haïssait. Oh oui, à cet instant, elle haïssait Charles Vane plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Elle le haïssait pour la position plus que précaire dans laquelle il allait la mettre, elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Flint, elle le haïssait pour les doutes et les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, sentiments qu'elle ne ressentait jamais en son absence et elle s'en portait bien mieux. Où pire, des fois. Elle le détestait pour cela aussi. Pour le simple fait de remettre en cause ce qu'elle prenait pour acquis. Cela l'épuisait. Et elle le détestait parce que ce soir, qu'elle le veuille où non, il avait gagné. Entièrement et totalement. Et que si les choses continuaient sur cette pente, il pourrait en effet peut-être représenter l'avenir de Nassau. Redevenir le capitaine le plus redoutable de cette île, l'obligeant à travailler intensément avec lui à nouveau.

Si il croyait que parce que Flint serait destitué, elle ne ferait que lui céder et lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait… Il se trompait. Il se trompait, et lourdement.

 _Profite bien de ta victoire, Charles. C'est la dernière que tu auras sur moi._

* * *

Charles la regarda partir de la pièce, le dos droit et fier, ses cheveux légèrement défaits, le pas colérique. C'était comme de voir une petite tornade s'échapper de la chambre. Il fixa quelques secondes la porte laisser ouverte, et un sourire gagna son visage et il prit une autre rasade de rhum. Bon sang, ce que cela lui avait manqué. A une époque, la discussion aurait continué jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent au lit et il aurait partagé cette bouteille avec elle.

Il sentit un petit élancement de douleur dans sa mâchoire quand il but. Elle frappait fort, pour les petits bras qu'elle avait. Son geste ne l'avait pas surpris. La seule chose qui étonnait Charles, c'est qu'elle ait attendu tellement d'années pour le faire. Elle avait changé, au fil du temps. Tout en restant exactement la même. Elle avait gagné en force, en assurance, en intelligence. Moins qu'elle ne le pensait, mais plus que ce qu'il croyait. Quand il l'avait vu en bas, quelques instants plus tôt, chercher activement quelque chose du regard, il avait immédiatement compris que c'était lui, sa cible. Les choses s'étaient passées exactement comme il l'avait souhaité. Il voulait qu'elle trouve ce corps, qu'elle sache que c'était lui qui avait ruiné ses projets. Et il avait sentit l'amusement et un sentiment de victoire l'envahir. Plus que jamais, il se sentait prêt à jouer avec elle. A la provoquer. A lui faire comprendre que c'est lui qui avait gagné, ce soir.

Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il l'avait vu venir vers lui d'un pas assuré, le visage fermé, mais les yeux bouillonnant de rage. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu venir ainsi vers lui ? Il ne les comptait même plus, et à chaque fois elle lui paraissait de plus en plus sauvage. Et de plus en plus belle. Il avait à nouveau pu voir ce regard de furie qu'il aimait tant, et qui lui avait tant manqué. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne s'était pas arrêté en chemin et elle était allez jusqu'au bout de sa rage. Il n'en l'en respectait que davantage, même si sur le coup, il avait senti un élan de rage l'envahir. Elle l'avait frappé devant ses hommes. Elle devait savoir que cela ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse.

Sa colère s'était quasiment dissipé lorsqu'il l'avait vu tombée par terre, devant lui. Quelque part, la voir ainsi, elle qui était toujours si fière, avait été quelque peu plaisant. Mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant que cette vision ne lui déplaise. Il aimait la voir debout, face à lui, l'affrontant, pas à terre, en apparence vaincue, car il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait prit sa main, mais à contrecoeur et elle s'était empressé de le fuir tout de suite après, mais il était hors de question qu'ils en reste là. Pas après tout les mois qui s'était écoulés sans qu'ils ne se parlent vraiment. Depuis la nuit où elle l'avait jeté dehors de la taverne. C'était un souvenir qui serait toujours amer, et il comptait bien la coincer et lui parler, ce soir. Il l'avait fait. Et il en était extrêmement content.

C'était amusant, mais quand il l'avait vu dans cette chambre, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, à demi éclairée par les lueurs des bougies, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir presque oublié quel effet elle lui faisait. A peine l'avait-il effleurée, quand il l'avait contrainte à le regarder, qu'il avait retrouvé cette sensation qui lui manquait depuis tellement de mois, et que malgré toutes les putains qu'il baisait, il ne parvenait à retrouver chez personne d'autre. Cette sensation qu'il ne décrivait pas et qu'il ne ressentait que quand il l'a touchait.

Cela le mettait en rage, aussi. Il aimerait bien, quelque part, pouvoir retrouver cette sensation ailleurs que chez elle, parce qu'il savait que si elle s'en rendait un jour compte, de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, elle prendrait conscience du pouvoir immense qu'elle avait entre les mains, et dont elle pourrait se servir contre lui. Ce qui entraînerait une longue, très longue bataille. Il ne dirait pas non. Mais il préférerait que les choses tournent autrement.

Elle avait été comme une petite chatte furieuse. Ses arguments étaient faibles, et elle le savait. Elle était vaincue ce soir, et elle le savait aussi. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter, et qu'elle avait un mal fou à accepter. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et il avait fait en sorte de bien le lui faire comprendre. Les choses seraient simples pour tout le monde si elle renonçait immédiatement à Flint et à son partenariat avec lui. Qu'elle comprenait qu'il était fini, et qu'elle allait devoir se tourner vers le gagnant de l'histoire. Mais il savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Qu'elle allait s'entêter, comme la tête de mule qu'elle était, dans ses idées et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas Flint de sitôt.

Il ricana et sortit de la pièce, s'avançant et se penchant par-dessus la rambarde au dessus de la cour intérieur, se mettant sans vraiment le vouloir dans un coin sombre où personne n'aurait pu le voir. Il observa quelques instants ses hommes et les inconnus se mêlant aux putains. Vu d'ici, tout ce monde ressemblait à un tas de moutons brayant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la putain qui l'avait abordé avant qu'il n'aperçoive Eleanor. Jolie, même si elle préférait les blondes. Il était en train de négocier le prix de la nuit quand elle était arrivé. Il l'avait immédiatement oublié, cette prostituée. Il irait sans doute la revoir avant que le jour se lève. Elle ne pourrait qu'à moitié soulager la frustration qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était penché sur Eleanor, sentant son parfum de papier neuf et d'une fleur dont il aurait été incapable de dire le nom, avant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Il aurait nettement préféré se servir du lit dans la pièce avec elle, au lieu de la laisser partir. Cela faisait longtemps. Trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas goûté, qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Et il se demandait si il en aurait à nouveau l'occasion un jour. La simple idée que non avait le don de le mettre dans une humeur massacrante.

Il lui avait menti aussi, ce soir. C'était la première fois qu'il l'a regardait en face et disait quelque chose qui n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait horreur de ça. Mais certaines choses ne disaient pas, si on ne voulait pas paraître faible. Il lui avait dit qu'il oublierait qu'il l'avait aimée un jour. Comme si il avait cessé de l'aimer, un jour. Il aurait bien aimé, à une période. Il s'en était même convaincu, pendant quelques temps. Mais il avait suffit qu'il la revoit dans les ruelles de Nassau où dans le bordel pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien.

Charles aperçut alors Eleanor en bas, en train de se servir à boire au bar du bordel et il fronça les sourcils. Il aurait cru qu'elle quitterait le bordel de colère pour rejoindre sa taverne. Mais elle restait là. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre, et son idée se confirma lorsqu'il vit la silhouette séduisante de Max se faufiler à travers la foule et saisir brusquement le verre qu'Eleanor s'était servit. Les deux se fixèrent quelques instants et Charles vit alors la main de Max saisir celle d'Eleanor et l'entraîner vers les escaliers, la ramenant à l'étage, et Eleanor n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, se laissant tirer par Max, le visage épuisé.

Il resta dans l'obscurité et les fixa tandis qu'elles arrivèrent de l'autre côté, et Max ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Eleanor avant de fermer derrière elle. Elles ne l'avaient pas vu. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Si Charles avait croisé le regard de cette putain, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler. L'amertume avait envahi sa bouche d'un coup et le peu de joie qu'il avait ressenti quand à sa victoire sur Flint et sa confrontation avec Eleanor s'était envolé. C'était comme avalé une bouffé de cendres.

Il prit une dernière gorgée de rhum et descendit alors rapidement les escaliers, jetant un regard noir sur la porte où elles s'étaient enfermées. Il espérait pour cette pute qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais seule avec lui où qu'elle ne vienne jamais le chercher en tant que client. Il voyait déjà nettement ses mains se refermer autour de son petit cou et lui briser la nuque.

Charles fouilla alors la salle des yeux. Il fallait qu'il retrouve l'autre putain avec lequel il avait parlé. Il avait besoin de ça, et de plus de rhum. Beaucoup plus de rhum.

* * *

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

La question de Max resta suspendue dans la pièce tandis qu'Eleanor la fixait, assise sur le lit. Elle était venue la trouver quelques minutes alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister à saisir un verre de rhum. Elle ne voulait pas rester au bordel ce soir, pas en sachant qu'il était dans les parages, mais elle avait vraiment eu besoin d'un verre. Max l'avait empêché de boire plus, ayant remarqué sa marque sur le visage et ses doux yeux marrons s'était emplit d'inquiétude. Inquiétude qui subsistait encore à cet instant, encore plus prononcé. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle était responsable du coup qu'elle avait pris. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de se laisser frapper devant son équipage sans réagir. Elle échappa donc au regard de Max, mais celle-ci avait de toute évidence comprit puisqu'elle murmura d'un ton sombre :

\- Lui ?

\- C'est moi qui aie commencée, rétorqua doucement Eleanor en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Seigneur, ce qu'il faisait chaud ce soir. Elle transpirait et elle le sentait. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que la nuit était si chaude que ça avant de se retrouver face à lui. Max eut un regard quelque peu réprobateur, et elle se dirigea alors la table de nuit à côté du lit, saisissant un tissu qui trempait dans de l'eau et l'essorant, ses talons claquant derrière elle tandis qu'elle revint vers elle, s'approchant près, beaucoup trop près. Il faisait trop chaud, ce soir. Eleanor avait du mal à penser clairement, trop de choses se bousculait dans sa tête, et la proximité de Max n'aidait pas. Et cette proximité la réconfortait, aussi.

\- Pourquoi a-tu fait ça ? Demanda Max d'une voix délicate tandis qu'elle passa doucement le tissu humide sur la peau chaude d'Eleanor, apaisant le feu qui se propageait dans son sang, mais à peine le tissu quittait sa peau qu'elle lui en paraissait deux fois plus brûlante.

Eleanor ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était idiote, par moments. Parce que ça lui avait fait du bien, sur le coup, même si elle allait en garder une marque pendant quelques jours. Parce que sa colère était un sentiment qu'elle ne contrôlait pas toujours, et que c'était un problème qui semblait revenir continuellement chez elle. Elle doutait un jour pouvoir se dominer. Elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait envie. Max appuya alors doucement sur sa marque, et Eleanor saisit sa main en chuchotant d'un ton peu convainquant :

\- Pas ça…

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Qu'elle l'a touche ? Elle ne le voulait pas, non. Pas ce soir. Trop de choses en tête, trop de chaleur que Max ne pourrait que soulager en parti, sans la combler totalement. Ce qui ferait qu'elle n'en ressortirait que plus frustrée. A moins que ses douces caresses ne puissent quand même la réconforter. Elle ne savait plus. Tout ce que Eleanor savait, c'est qu'elle était épuisée. Tout s'annonçait mal, ce soir, et cela la vidait de son énergie, de son morale.

\- Quand la mer devient plus forte… il faut appeler Max, murmura langoureusement Max en la chevauchant délicatement, coinçant ses cuisses entre les siennes.

Eleanor la regarda dans les yeux, sentant sa chaleur contre elle. Elle sentait la vanille, le parfum. Elle avait à cet instant un regard tendre, un regard qui se voulait réconfortant. Remplie de détermination. Déterminée à la détendre.

\- Max est votre seul abri, conclut-elle sans quitter Eleanor des yeux.

Un abri… Elle ne savait même plus ce que c'était. Autrefois, la tente de Charles représentait une forme d'abri, pour elle. Elle allait s'y réfugier quand les choses avec son père allaient mal, la faisant souffrir. Quand elle avait des doutes, quand elle était frustrée. Elle y allait par habitude. C'était juste une tente, dont le tissu était toujours abattu par le vent, dont les bougies s'éteignait cinquante fois par nuit, dont le sol faisait mal au dos, du moins au début quand on avait pas l'habitude, dont le sable où était posé les couvertures regorgeaient de petits moustiques qui venait vous mordiller dans la nuit… mais c'était un lieu chaud. Comme son bureau dans taverne. Sauf que dans cet abri, Eleanor n'était pas seule. Elle y trouvait une seconde chaleur, forte, réconfortante. Un abri qui la rassurait vraiment. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, c'était ce qu'il lui avait manqué le plus, au début, quand elle avait quitté ce salopard. Le réconfort et la sécurité qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Elle avait vite apprit à faire sans. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Mais cela créait un vide.

Un vide que les bras doux de Max et cette chambre dans ce bordel ne remplissait pas toujours. Même si cela lui faisait du bien. Il y avait de la chaleur, de la douceur, de la tendresse chez Max. C'était réconfortant, si agréable… mais elle n'y trouvait pas la sécurité. Ni la force qu'elle aimait et détestait à la fois. Mais ces derniers temps, c'était tout ce à quoi elle se raccrochait quand elle sentait que rien n'allait. Et c'était toujours ça. Et si il y a bien un soir où rien n'allait, c'était bien ce soir. Flint allait perdre son poste de capitaine. Elle allait perdre une somme d'argent énorme, perdre en crédibilité, perdre en influence et en pouvoir. Elle allait devoir aussi sûrement rendre des comptes à son père. C'était son argent, mais il finira sans doute par savoir à qui elle l'avait prêtée et pourquoi, et il pourrait douter juste pour ce fait de sa capacité à gérer le commerce. Et il y avait ce foutu navire de guerre en mer, ce navire de la Royal Navy qui effrayait ses équipages de lâches qu'elle trouvait des fois sur l'île, et qui risquait de faire baisser le commerce. Sans parler des autres conséquences que cela pourrait avoir… un navire de Sa Majesté, si près de Nassau… prenant en chasse le capitaine Flint… ce n'était pas bon signe. Au contraire, c'était même un très, très mauvais signe. Plus Eleanor essayait de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées, plus elle imaginait le pire.

\- Tout tombe en pièces… Je peux sentir que tout s'écroule…

\- Chuuuut…, la coupa Max en prenant alors son menton entre ses doigts doux avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Douce odeur de vanille, goût caramel. Elle connaissait bien ce goût, aujourd'hui. Elle l'adorait. C'était sucré, chaud, agréable. Fragile, aussi, lui semblait-il. Mais si réconfortant…

\- Tu ne fais que t'attendre au pire, chuchota Max en se séparant de ses lèvres, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Elle déboucla alors la ceinture qui tenait sa robe jaune qui dévoilait déjà presque entièrement ses jambes, et mettait sa poitrine en évidence. Eleanor suivit la ceinture des yeux, presque envoûtée avant de revenir au visage de Max, qui la dévisageait avec un petit sourire mutin, rassurant. Elle ferma les yeux, détournant le visage. Elle aimerait arriver à se détendre. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais elle avait tellement de choses en tête… et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ressentir l'envie, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, de sentir une odeur de tabac et un goût de rhum, pas de vanille et de caramel. Elle détestait ressentir cette envie. Elle s'en voulait, même, alors qu'elle avait cette créature parfaite sur les genoux en ce moment même. Cette femme dont elle avait envie. Tout en désirant autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas désirer, qu'elle voulait détester. Quelque chose de plus brut, de plus dur, de plus fort.

\- Et tu es incapable de voir ce qui se trouve juste sous ton nez, continua Max en dévoilant ses seins ronds, magnifiques, son sourire de plus en plus joueur et séducteur.

Eleanor laissa ses yeux se perdre dessus quelques instants, avant de les lever à nouveau vers Max. Elle était si belle. Trop belle pour un bordel. Elle aurait mérité mieux que ça. Mieux que ce qu'elle, elle lui faisait aussi. Elle avait beau exigé de la garder pour elle, elle n'en continuait pas moins de la payer comme la prostituée qu'elle était. Elle aurait voulu mieux pour Max. Mais elle n'avait rien de tel à lui offrir.

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Eleanor, puis ses mains effleurèrent alors sa clavicule, ses doigts touchant brièvement ses seins, cherchant à ouvrir le corset. Eleanor sentit un petit frisson la parcourir, furtif, intense mais quand Max se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres à nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de se détourner. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Elle ne devrait pas être là alors qu'elle désirait autre chose. Alors qu'il y avait tellement à régler…

Mais Max se pencha et effleura sa bouche de la sienne, et elle sentit à nouveau ce petit goût caramel exquis. Cette douceur. Elle en avait besoin, quelque part. Cela n'apaiserait qu'en parti le feu qui brûlait en elle. Mais cela la soulagerait quand même. A quoi bon continuer de résister, après tout ? Peut-être valait-il mieux juste cessez de penser, ce soir. Juste arrêtez, et arrêtez de se torturer, et se laisser aller aux caresses et à la douceur qui lui était offertes. Au réconfort qui lui était offert. Elle laissa alors Max l'embrasser, lui rendant son baiser, sentant sa douce langue jouer avec la sienne, la taquinant, leurs bouche se détachant tandis que les mains de Max dégrafèrent son corset, la libérant de ce vêtement trop serrer qui l'oppressait, et elle se sentit quelque peu plus libre de respirer, libérée de ça. La chaleur ne se calmait pas. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression que tout devenait plus chaud de seconde en seconde.

Elle sentit la main de Max se faufiler entre ses jambes et lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts se glisser en elle, Eleanor abandonna le peu de contrôle qu'elle gardait encore sur elle. Elle haleta doucement de plaisir, la bouche de Max entrouverte contre la sienne tandis que celle-ci murmura, se balançant doucement au-dessus d'elle :

\- La vie nous réserve plein de surprises. Laissez-là vous surprendre…

Surprenante, oui… elle ignorait totalement ce que serait demain, ni après-demain, ni le mois prochain, mais Eleanor savait que ça serait dur. Elle le sentait. Mais elle était incapable d'y penser à cet instant. Incapable de réfléchir, le feu se déchaînant autour d'elle dans un brasier insoutenable. Elle sentait le soulagement venir, autant que la frustration restée. Cela était si délicieux. Et pourtant, quelque part, insuffisant.

Mais elle ne devait plus penser. Juste… arrêtez de penser. Et se laisser allez dans l'instant présent. Elle affronterait demain quand le jour se lèverait.

* * *

 **"Hold on until the feelin' is so strong, Until the ground that you walk on is where you stand, This dream, it healms an it haunts me, It's tempted and taught me who I am, This town ain't yours, and this town ain't mine, We all come here with a light in our eyes, some will burn out, some will burn bright, Some learn to fly, some will run for their lives in this town, Strangers, we're nothin' but strangers, when our heart's in danger for the song we sing"** ============= _"Accroche toi jusqu'à ce que le sentiment soit si fort, jusqu'à ce que le sol sur lequel tu marches soit là où tu te tiens, ce rêve, il me guérit et me hante, il est tentant et m'a appris qui je suis, cette ville n'est pas tienne, et cette ville n'est pas mienne, nous venous tous ici avec la lumière dans nos yeux, certains se consumeront, certains brûleront vifs, certains apprennent à voler, certains fuiront pour leur vie dans cette ville, étrangers, nous ne sommes rien que des étrangers mettant nos cœurs en danger pour une quelconque raison."_

 _~~~~ " **This Town"** de Claire Bowen. _ (Pour Nassau :D).

 **"** **This city never sleeps a night."** ============= _"Cette ville ne dort jamais la nuit."_

 _~~~~ **"It's Time"** des Imagine Dragons. _

**"This is who we are, this is what we've got, no, this is not our Paradise, but it's all we want, and all that we're fighting for. "** ============= _"Voilà qui nous sommes, voilà ce que nous avons, non, ce n'est pas notre Paradis, mais c'est tout ce que nous voulons, et tout ce pourquoi nous nous battons."_

 _~~~~ **"Paradise"** des Within Temptation._


End file.
